OTP, BroTP, and NoTP: Of The Bonds and Ties We Share
by Lunyhime95
Summary: It's exactly what it sounds like, with a little extra on the side. Ch 19: Happy (late...) April Fools ! Seriously, Gray?
1. Oh, here we go again

A/N: Yo! What is this? I don't even know myself, but it is inspired from a picture I found once upon a time, and for some reason, I can no longer locate it..._SIGH_...

Welp, enjoy!

* * *

The Legend of Troll Begins

* * *

Nalu...Gale...Gruvia...and Jerza...

The Four OTP's lived together in harmony...

.

.

.

But...everything changed when the Shippers attacked.

.

.

.

Only the Trollshima, master of all four ships, could even hope to have any control over it all...but one day, he vanished.(LOL, so true...2013-2014)

.

.

.

He hasn't been seen since...until...(April 2014)

My brother and I found him, sealed away by the Producers.

He still has much to troll around with, but when he's done, we're going to help him restore the fandom.

(insert LoTR theme here, lolz...or the FT theme...whatever floats your boat...)

* * *

"Barricade the doors, they're coming!"

"How did they get here anyway!?"

"Does that matter right now!? BLOCK THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Shit! They can reach the windows!"

The Fairy Tail Guild hall was currently under attack from fangirl forces unknown, all attempting to infiltrate the inner walls. All they knew was that it was a bunch of girly screams they heard outside, screaming weird words like 'Nalu' or 'Nali' or something, as well as other indistinguishable words being shouted amongst the fray.

It also seemed they were fighting each other whilst trying to break down the walls of the guild.

"Gruvia is my OTP!"

"Shut up! Gralu! Gray should pair with Lucy!"

"WHAT!?" Lucy and Juvia had shouted out together, both equally mortified.

"Hell naw! Gray's like my BROTHER! I can't, and WON'T, date him! That's just...unsettling!...Maybe in an alternate universe...but...ugh, just NO!"

"Juvia agrees with Love Rival Lucy-san! Because Gray-sama belongs only to Juvia! And Juvia no longer wishes to fight with her friend, because Lucy-san promised Juvia, and Juvia believes her friends!"

"What the hell!? LET GO, DAMMIT!" Gray had suddenly been grabbed at by a group wearing T-shirts, all in different colors with the letters 'OC' printed across.

"I wanna pair my character with Gray-kun!"

"Fuck that, ya Mary-Sue!"

Juvia couldn't take the sight anymore, and ended up breaking her speech pattern,"Release my Gray-sama from your harpy claws!" And she proceeded to pull the offending group into a very deadly Water Lock, effectively knocking out the group and sweeping them out and away with a tidal wave.

"Gray-sama~! Are you alright now?"

"Y-yeah...thanks, Juvia...I thou-"

"Juvia-chan~! Let's go on a date!"

"L-Lyon-sama?!"

"Aaaand the moment is gone..."

Meanwhile another group of people had gotten near the upper level windows, while screeching,"OMFG, it's Lyvia!"

"GTFO, Biatch! Gruvia FTW!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

While that worked to get the strange people away from the window, it didn't really have the effect that Gray wanted. 'Kyaa~!'s' and 'Ice Make is COOL!' were heard as the fell to the ground outside.

Gray looked over at Lyon, quite annoyed with his sudden appearance and his relentless pestering of a very(cutely) red-faced Juvia.

"Why the hell are you here? Go back to your own guild! You're makin' her uncomfortable!"

Lyon finally acknowledged his brother/rival's presence,"Oh, hello Gray, totally didn't see you there. How are you?"

"Didn't see me my ass! If this is my guild, how do you not see me, stupid pointy-eyed asshole!?"

This is when Juvia's over-active imagination decided to introduced a piece of YAOI! into the exchange,"A-are they...Is this...Boy's Love!? ...Gray-sama would be a very lovely seme...even though he is the younger sibling...EEEEP! Forbidden Yaoi!? Juvia can barely take it!" Thus placing Juvia into her own steamy little world, along with a few Grayon fans.

Gray couldn't help but blush a little at her choice of words, before shoving Lyon into some fangirls, of whom started squealing in pure bliss.

Gray decided he'd had quite enough of the escalating pandemonium,"Quick! Let's get outta here while we have a chance!" he grabbed Juvia's hand and made his way to the guild's back door.

"G-G-G-G-Gray-sama is holding Juvia's hand!"

"Gray, you bastard! You can't just whisk her away like that!"

"Oh, give it a rest already! We all know you have a thing for Cheria, or Meredy! Or was it Milliana? Ehh...Kagura? Gaaah! Who cares!? Let's just get away from here!"

As the trio successfully evaded squealing fangirls, the rest of the guild hall was still trying to deal with any stragglers that had managed to get past the heavily barred doors and windows. A few had actually managed to get ahold of _all_ the Raijinshuu, and were currently holding them down with some kind of magical duct tape.

"OI! What the hell!?" Laxus could only struggle as he was bound to the wall alongside Bixlow and Freed, as well as Ever who's Stone Eyes seemed to not have any effect whatsoever on their captors.

"Are they negating our magic somehow!?" Ever tried again and again, to no avail, while Bixlow attempted to use his Possession,"Dammit! It's not working, it's not WORKING! WHY ISN'T IT WORKIIIIING!? GAAACK! MY BABIES!"

"Oi, oi, oi! It ain't manly to gang up on one person. It should be one on one! FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" While the Raijinshuu had been occupied, it seemed another group went after all three of the Strauss siblings, plus Cana. One _strangely_ manly looking fangirl was still squaring it off with Mirajane, who had gone Sitri, and a whole hoard of them practically dog-piled on top of a still struggling Elfman, while it looked like two separate clans were fighting over Lisanna. And Cana...Oh, Cana...

All it took was a line of tankards, poor Cana lost...willingly.

"Elfever! Quick, before he escapes!" Elfman's fate had ben sealed, as well as his body to Evergreen's, both an incredible shade of red with steam rising from Elfman's ears,"T-t-t-this isn't manly at all!"

"Ya think!? They've pretty much crushed you to me!"

"Laxana, guys! Laxus x Cana!"

Cana seemed to sober fairly quickly, looking up at the fiend who had uttered such blasphemy,"...Heheh...Nope. I do NOT feel like wearing my insides today, ladies. Go fuck yourselves and have a nice day-"

"NOO! It's FAHKING MIRAXUS AND BACCANA! Mira and Laxus, Cana and Bacchus, DON'T YOU DARE RUIN MY SHIPS! YOU MUST DIIIIIEE!"

"Waitwait- what? I think I might've misheard you bitches, did you say me and-"

"What the fucking hell!? Oh, Cana! You're not gonna believe this, but I had a really freaky-kinky dream of a bunch of women runnnig into Quattro Cereberus, nulling my Palm Magic, throwin' me in a sack, and draggin' me ta- oh god, it really happened didn't it?"

"...'Fraid so."

A very bedraggled Bacchus took this time to look between the group that had brought him in, and at Cana. Getting over the shock of actually being subdued by _literally_ a bunch of girls, he looked back to Cana, slowly standing to get his bearings.

"Well fuck..."

"Yep...," With a flip of her long chestnut hair, Cana grabbed a couple of barrels, hoisting them each over her shoulders,"If it makes you feel any better, they lured me in with booze."

"...That doesn't actually, I feel like I lucked out."

"Ah, too bad, then...Hey, wanna go to the bar down the street?"

"Fuck yeah, let's go!"

So they left, out the same way that Gray and the others had slinked out, with Bacchus carrying her second barrel, saying something about 'true gentleman's chivalry' or what ever. Somewhere in the world, a rabid fangirl artist drew the scene whilst adding her shipper's imagination to the image.

"Aww...they're so cute...one lush with the other...,"Mira gave a dreamy sigh that her own shipper heart gladly supplied. Right before she was slammed into the wall space between Laxus and Freed.

"MiraFree! It's totally MiraFree!"

"WHAT BLASPHEMY DARES ERUPT FORTH FROM THINE PIEHOLE!? BY LAW OF THE MIRAXUS SHIPPERS, IT IS EFFING MIRAXUS!"

"TAKE IT BAAAAAACK!"

"Well, I don't mind their excitement over this, but how about you Laxus?"

"..."

And yet another cat fight, which soon turned into a Mira-tug of war.

Unbeknownst to the Mira-Fighters, a fujoshi union started to bind Laxus and Freed instead,"Oh~hohohoho~! I will has _ALL_ the Yaoi!"

"O-oi,OI! I don't flow that way! Stop!" Laxus could only struggle as he and his good friend were being pushed closer and closer.

"Uhh...Laxus...,"Freed began, a sparkly, dreamy backdrop conveniently placed behind him,"I-if we must...endure this form of torture...I-I don't particularly mind...if it's you,"a blush had spread across Freed's pale cheeks, while his teal eyes shone as he gazed at Laxus.

Which is when Laxus began to experience motion sickness like symptoms.

And then all three of the fangirl groups were-conveniently- blasted away with an Evil Spark, which allowed Mira to remove the duct tape bindings from her fellow captives -just Freed and Laxus- as she helped them both Zombie walk their way home, consolingly patting both men on the back, both of whom were dazed, humiliated, and effectively drained by the whole traumatizing event.

"Uh, guys? You might've forgotten some- aaaand they're gone...great,"Bixlow was still stuck to the wall. After getting over being ignored, though, he turned his head in the direction of Ever and Elfman, a shit-eating grin only a troll could pull off upon his face,"At least I got you two! Oh, will ya look at that, they're embracing-"

"WE'RE NOT, YOU IDIOT!

"-each other. Damn, if only Lisanna was here to see this..."

Speaking of said person, Lisanna seemed to be stuck in some sort of Love-Rival-Triangle fight between Natsu, Lucy, and herself.

"WE'RE NOT LIKE THAT! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEADS!" Both she and Lucy unanimously shouted, Natsu looked completely confused and out of it, like he didn't know what the hell was going on(he probably didn't).

"We were just friends! That's it! Just two friends that happened to be a boy and a girl, that just happened to be playing house, that people just happen to automatically think up things like that. But we're just friends!"

"Just like us, too! Just freaking friends, sheesh! And quit writing weird things about Lisanna forcing me to leave the guild, or her acting like a bitch! She's one of the sweetest people I've ever known, and I love her like a sister, like I love everyone else in Fairy Tail! Like nakama, like family!"

"Aww, Lucy! You really think that? I love you too! Okay, that's it, I'm officially stealing you from Natsu, any and all arguments are now invalid,"Lisanna had her arms on Lucy's shoulders, which is also when Natsu decided to work again and came to life after hearing those words fall from one of his best friends.

"WHAT!?"

Lucy noticed something,"And anyway, why aren't any of you guys hounding Levy-chan, or Gajeel?"

Any and every fangirl in the guild hall immediately froze, before simultaneously backing up from everything, hissing and spitting like she'd thrown holy water on them. All eyes went to the Iron Dragon Slayer and the Solid Script mage who had been peacefully watching the chaos around them. Together

_"We can'tsss...we cannot touchessssss them..."_

_"Yiissssssss...no one isssss to touch them..."_

_"They'sssssss...**canon**..."_

.

.

.

"...What?"

Gajeel only smirked,"Gihee, you heard 'em, Bunny Girl. We're _canon_. Go read Chapter 396..._Air_."

"Gajeel...,"Levy had her own impossibly devilish smirk on her lips,"Don't tease them too bad, don't want to make anyone upset just now, right?"

Somehow, once the word 'canon' had been uttered, a strange barrier had immediately been thrown up, encasing both of them.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!"was the most ungodly sound heard as the fangirls flung themselves at the smug pair, only to be thrown back from the protective force of the barrier.

"UNISON RAID!" The Iron Dragonslayer and the petite Script mage joined hands as their magic fused," METALLIC VOLUME!"

It was so bright, anyone who hadn't escaped the guild yet had to completely cover their eyes, while a figure slowly emerged from the light.

"AWAAAAY! IT'S THE TROLLL!"

"Trollshima..."

"Mashima-sensei..."

"Trollshima-sensei..."

"God-shima..."

"Oh, it is you, my master..."

Somehow, God appeared, and drove away all the screeching fangirls, leaving a huge mess in the guild hall. Like Fairy Tail Party huge. Like Max with Broom asleep in the corner huge.

"Y'all rang?" God stood there, a troll mask covering his true face.

"Nah, you got it..."

Natsu perked up immediately," Hey, I know you! You're that one guy who puts up all the weird pictures of me! WHAT THE HELL, MAN!?"

"I regret nothing,"was God's smug answer

Lucy just looked blankly at what just happened," Y'know...I'm not even surprised at what the fuck just happened...I think I'm gonna go home now...maybe lay down for a bit...yep...I'm going home...later you guys..."

Natsu whipped his head towards her retreating figure, turning back to Lisanna to shout,"And what do you mean you're stealing her from me!? I found her first, and she's my partner! Lis, we're friends, but you absolutely cannot have Lucy!"

"Oh?" Lisanna's sweet face twisted into something of a perfect copy of Mira's sly demon smirk,"I beg to differ dear friend, for soon she shall fall for my sweet charm, and then the Lucy will be mine! WAHAHAHAHA~!"

He stared in horror at the person who was supposed to be one of his greatest friends,"Oi, Lis...I think you've been talkin' too much with Loke...,"at the mention of Loke, Natsu began to panic,"SHIT! Loke! He-Lucy-they-GRAAAH! I gotta' get over there!"

Lisanna smiled, her expression relaxing,"Ah...those tow are so perfect for each other! I knew that even in Edolas...though I could've done without all the secret S&amp;M stuff...,"She turned away, heading towards the loud spectacle still duct taped to the wall, along with Bixlow who was still immensely enjoying himself with teasing the stubborn duo.

"Oh, so they're being open about it now?"

"WE'RE NOT OPEN ABOUT IT!"

"But you guys just admitted to be dating, right Bixlow?"

"Oh my, I believe they did, Lisanna,"Bixlow didn't even mind that he was tied up anymore, making fun with the love lives of his nakama was so much better, especially with his favorite partner in crime and their favorite targets.

"Elf-nii-chan, we're expecting a wedding soon, y'know? Mira-nee is about to commit murder if you take too long~!"

"L-Lisanna!"

"Right! Your sis's pretty much already got it all planned out, huh?"

"Damn right, everything down to how the confetti is s'posed to fall."

"You guys! Just get us out of here!

Lisanna and Bixlow gave them a look, something like a smug victory smirk, and proceeded to say,"You mad, Bro?"

And the teasing and tears continued.

LOLZ...

"Augh...my head...," Lucy did just as she said and headed straight home. She had just turned the corner onto Strawberry Street when Loke decided to poof in.

"Lovely evening, Lucy-hime~! So it seems we're finally on our lonesome, eh?" He was already in front of her, kneeling, taking her hand in his, his flirtatious face of 'wooing' perfectly in place.

"...Go home, Loke...I'm not mentally able enough to deal with you right now..."

"...But I haven't even smoldered yet-"

"I'LL SHOW YOU 'SMOLDER'!" Natsu had seemingly flown in to land a knee-to-the-face kick, which had effectively sent Loke back to the Celestial World.

Lucy continued walking, stepping up onto the edge of the canal,"Yep...taking a loooooong nap..."

"Great, I'll come with you."

.

.

.

"You are not allowed in my bed, Natsu,"Lucy deadpanned, fixing him with an angry, albeit tired, glare. As she faced forward once more, a pink blur whooshed past, heading straight for her apartment,"Hey! I said no! Natsu, NO!"

To which, he turned his head to glance back at her,"Ohh, but Natsu yes."

"GAAH! I'M GONNA STRANGLE YOU WITH THAT SCARF, YOU STUPID DORK!"

And yet he had already scaled the window to her room while she was fumbling with the lock on her door, very much ready to murder her best friend.

When she finally did get the door unlocked, Lucy leapt up the stairway to her room, threw open the door and had started towards the bed, only to not find the expected sight of a pink-haired idiot lounging in her bed. The only warning she had was the click of the door as it closed, and the flash of pink in the corner of her eye as she tackled from behind and pinned to her bed by a very muscular, very strong, lightly tanned arm that smelled of burning pine and smoking sandalwood.

"...uh, Natsu? Y-you can get off...now...please..." Heat was rushing fairly quickly to her cheeks, and she was pretty sure her neck as well.

"...Don't wanna~..." He shifted so that she was tucked under his chin, forcing Lucy to have her cheek pressed against his collarbone. She swears, he was such a man-child!

"O-okay..."

"They can't have you."

"...what?"

He moved again so that he was staring down at her with those deep onyx eyes,"They can't have you at all. Loke, Gray-"

"Idiot, Gray has Juvia."

"-or even Lisanna-"

"WTH _LISANNA_!?"

"-or anybody! You're my team mate, so they can't take you anyway!" She had no idea that Natsu could pout like that, until now, and that it would be that adorable. But there was still something to clear up.

"Wait, wait, what do you mean about Lisanna!?"

His expression turned shifty, scrambling to the window sill and peeking down at the street,"I think they're all scheming about somethin'..._conspiring_..."

"Natsu, I didn't think you knew big words,"Lucy sweatdropped, though, still not sure what he was getting at, or what he meant about Lisanna not having her,"But can you explain a little bit more, please?"

"Lucy,"Natsu looked worried now, couple that face with pathetically sad as he said to her,"THEY WANT YOU! SHE WANTS YOU! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE HECK YOU MEAN BY THAT!"

* * *

Erza was quietly enjoying her time in the boat. With Jellal. Also in the boat. And cake...sweet, sweet, strawberry cake. In the boat. With Jellal. Jellal. JELLAL...

"S-say, J-J-Jellal!" She was trembling with nervousness, excitement, and a strange fear that she doesn't remember experiencing ever as she stuttered.

"Y-yes, E-E-E-E-Eeerza!" The same.

She coughed, trying to clear her throat enough to speak properly,"Th-thank you for inviting me for this, I haven't been on a leisure boat ride in a while, you see."

He blushed, the coloring blending in quite well with his mark,"O-OH! Yes! Thank you! I mean, your welcome! AHAHAHAA~!"

It got less awkward, and so that ship sailed away~...

* * *

A/N: Yes I did... and there's nothing you can do about it. This is gonna be my shit-starter right here..._Fufufufufu_~! Oh, I can _FEEL_ the flames burning me already...it is almost glorious...

A message to FT fans everywhere!

Don't get worked up at what people ship! If they don't ship your ship, so what? They're not you, you're not them, get over it, people are allowed o have their own opinions! Some of you may ship things that I don't ship, and I may ship things that people don't agree with! For example, is some weird alternate universe, I would ship HappyxGajeel..._ROMANTICALLY_...and people are okay with it! I'll list my personal pairings later, but can we all just get along with each other for the sake of Fairy Tail? Pweeze?

Anywho! My personal OTP:

Nalu

Gruvia

Jerza

Gale

Miraxus

Baccana

Elfever

Bixanna

Chappy

Rowen(sometimes...?)

Zervis(also iffy)

Yurvis(wouldn't that be cute...)

and everything else is either a BroTP or a NoTP...I'm probably missing a few...

PM if you wanna talk theories, plz!

Thank you and sorry for ranting! (-3-)/


	2. Happy Holidays! Halloween Edition

Holidays: Happy Halloween Fairy Tail!

"Okay, everyone! Are y'all ready for Fairy Tail's Spook-tastic Blast this year!?"

"YEAAAH!" Everybody cheered as Mirajane onstage greeted the decked-out party-goers for their party all out royale of the most favored haunting day of the year. Fairy Tail did a lot of their holidays real special. Instead of it being just a guild party like usual, holiday parties were extended to the neighboring guilds as well, meaning any external friends could be arriving at any moment.

The beloved She-Demon winked out towards the crowd, striking a pose in her own strikingly white, sexy angel costume,"Well then! Let's open up the doors and have a helluva Halloween!"

And as the guild hall opened itself to the public, loud bass and haunting notes blasted from a large sound lacrima, the beats loud enough to be heard a few streets down that had even regular civilians dancing down the street as they took their younger charges for a night of sweet fun.

Multi-colored lights swirled and flashed around the guild, as somebody had found Makarov's special party lacrima and decided to hang it up. When Natsu had asked about it though, Makarov became unusually quiet and promptly turned away with a forced smile. It must have been bad, whatever happened...

Besides the usual whooping and cackling laughter, the occasional shriek would be heard at random as people were greeting each other and gesturing at whatever masterpiece of a costume they had chosen for the evening. Laxus had returned from taking the younger members out for trick-or-treating along with Bisca and Alzack, the blonde looking quite lax, even with devil horns, while towing Wendy, in her sweet Little Miss Pumpkin outfit, her hair down with a jack-o-lantern clip on the right side, and Romeo, who had taken some of his dad's old clothes, ripped, burned and spray-painted the edges just so perfectly for his zombie costume. And little Asuka was absolutely adorable in her full-on cowgirl ensemble, complete with Alzack in a unicorn suit, which he may or may not have willingly put on.

"Thank you, Laxus-nii!" Wendy, Romeo, and Asuka cheerfully said to the eldest brother of the guild, who returned a lazy wave of his hand before sliding his headphones over his ears to try and drown out the corny Halloween songs pumping from the stage.

"C'mon, kiddos! Let's check the candy first, make sure nothing's been charmed or anything. Wouldn't wanna end up with a bad sweet, right?" Bisca took the gathering team to a much calmer part of the guild and had everyone spread out their loot on a table,"And by bad, I mean I wanna make sure no ones tryna hurt any of my kids, biological or not,"she muttered under her breath to Alzack, who nodded through his costume in agreement. No one is gonna get to hurt anyone in Fairy Tail, especially their younger members, precious babies...

Charle had glanced over briefly, making sure her charge was okay before resuming her evaluation of Happy's costume, of which she could only describe as...interesting...at least that was as nicely as she could put it. She herself had donned a Queen of Hearts look, complete with ruffles and a scepter to look every bit the part. If she was going to play dress-up, she might as well do it right.

"Happy...what exactly were you going for with that?"

Smile straight and posture rigid, Happy could only salute to her as he said as seriously as he could muster,"An Erza!"

Well...he got the little sword right, at least. The helmet however...

"...You might pass better for a squire..."

The shock hit him straight on as he lamented on the table,"...*sniff*...not even a knight..."

"Oh, quit sniveling, besides, you're my squire, aren't you?" Charle pulled a fan from her dress, hiding the slowly creeping blush of her cheeks as she looked off to the side,"You drew the heart on the helm, right? No squire of mine should be crying, especially tonight, when they're supposed to be protecting me...stupid he-cat..."

Like the gloom had been physically lifted, Happy immediately shot up,"Aye sir!"

"Awwwwww~! Aren't they just _totes adorbs_ together~?"

"...Really, Mira?"

The angel winked at bored devil,"You know who _else_ looks _totes adorbs_ together~?"

"Mira, please, stop..."

"Oh, loosen up! Let me have my ships, Laxus...,"her baby-blue eyes pouted with her lips, causing the thunder devil to roll his eyes as he grunted,"Calm down, woman...you can sail whoever ya want or whatever..."

Mira then squealed as she flung herself at him out of joy, proceeding to knock themselves into a heap on the ground, to which Laxus could only give a flustered,"O-O-oi!"

"Aww, Mira-nee...,"Lisanna cooed at her elder sister from her table, she had put together an adorable ragdoll costume herself, and was quite into it as she had even gone as far to draw stitches all over where her skin showed under the patchy dress, only to turn around to face her brother, who had managed to get himself _literally_ stoned by Evergreen, who was sitting quite comfortably on his massive shoulders. While Lisanna couldn't help but see that they were indeed very cute together, Ever, yet again, in a sparkling green fairy costume with wings and everything, and Elfman in a rather hastily thrown together gargoyle get-up, which really mostly consisted of his own take-over magic, it was also quite clear that they had once again gotten into another little spat.

"E-Elf-nii..."

A flash of blue plopped down beside her, along with a few floating wooden toys,"Oy, do I feel ya...and Elfman..."

A chorus of "Elfman! Elfman!" and "Poor Elfman!" echoed next to her.

Bixlow flashed a crooked grin as he watched the other pair, Ever giving a slight kick to the poor statue every now and then,"Especially Elfman...,"he winced as another kick landed somewhere he was glad Elfman would not be able to feel at the moment, because that one looked like it went right in the jewels, too.

"Ouchie! Ouchie!"

He looked her up, careful not to catch her blue eyes as that would be bad for her health as well as his overall well-being if Mira caught wind of Lisanna being under his Possession magic.

"So a ragdoll, huh? Well, wanna take a guess for mine?" Bixlow held his arms out , gesturing for her to look over his well put suit.

"Hmmm...well, you've got bits of straw pokin' out everywhere, sooo...a scarecrow?"

"Scarecrow! Scarecrow! Ragdoll!"

"Bingo! Yay, you got it, _wooo_~!"He gave her a silly thumbs up while sticking his marked tongue out,"Aaaanyway~, how long ya think it'll be before Ever forgives him- _oooh_, so glad I'm not him right now,"Bixlow's hands moved to cover his baby-maker.

Lisanna winced in empathetic pain as Ever's ever-so-hard-and-oh-so-pointy heel struck once more into her brother's vitals,"_Ahh_-, yeah, me too...I'm not even a boy and _I_ can feel that..."

Then they glance over at the same time, and a slow mirror of a smirk is perfectly placed on their faces,"Oi, Lisanna..."

"Hmm?"

"...heh...Wouldn't a Medusa costume suit her more?"

"Oh, absolutely my friend, absolutely..."

That's when Bixlow's dolls decided to shout quite loudly "Medusa! Medusa!" which led to him and Lisanna trying to shut them up before Evergreen heard and turned _them_ to stone.

"Oi, Lisanna!"

Lisanna turned towards where she had been called, seeing Natsu trot up to her, pink hair pointed in every and any direction as well as sporting crimson scaly paper-mache horns and a tail, which he'd somehow magicked into moving by itself, or it all might have just been him using Transformation magic seeing as he also attached a pair of realistically leathery wings that were twitching at his back.

"Oh, Natsu. Lemme guess, a dragon, right?"

"YEAH! I finally got it down this year...,"He pumped his fist into the air, a silly grin stretched across his cheeks, which fell when something seemed to come to mind,"Oh, right...have you guys seen Lucy around? I wanna show her my costume so we can go trick-or-treating!"

Lisanna realized that she hadn't seen her favorite celestial mage around either, as she had been earlier occupied with helping her sister with decorating and minding the bar, and then having her attention on her brother's blunder of the day and joking about it with her slightly insane comrade who may or may not have looked downright gorgeous in his tight-fitting ragged costume. Especially with his hair like that. Not that she would outright admit it...maybe...

"Sorry Natsu, I haven't seen her yet, though, it's a bit weird...Lucy would've been one of the first few here, right? Considering that it would be her first Halloween with everyone...Aww, and I had the best thing planned too..."Her face took a downward turn as she thought she wouldn't have a chance to bond with Earthland's Lucy even more, because they were just as good friends as she had been with Edolas Lucy, probably even better since this Lucy wouldn't bruise her as much as other one had, no offense.

Natsu scratched around one of his horns, looking a bit put-out before perking back up,"Maybe she's still getting ready! You know how Lucy and clothes are, and makeup, and hair, and bathing...Lucy's weird, ain't she, Lisanna?"

"...All girls do that, Natsu. _I_ do that," _This poor idiot_, she inwardly shook her head.

"Ya think Lucy's bad, y'all should see Ever. She goes rampant if somethings not right," All three of them shuddered at the thought of a rampaging Evergreen, statues everywhere...

"You should just hang around a bit, she might be on her way here already. Besides," a dark giggle made its way from her mouth,"she might kick you out if she thinks you're going over there to peep."

"..."

"NATSU! YOU SHOULD TOTALLY GO OVER TO LUCY'S HOUSE AND CHECK ON HER! LIKE _REEAALLLLY_ CHECK ON HER! AND BRING HER HERE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"

"MIRA-NEE, STAY OUT OF THIS! I GOT IT COVERED! YOU'RE MESSING UP PLAN S!"

"OH, YOU'RE USING THAT!? THAT'S EVEN BETTER!?

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING!? WHAT'S PLAN S!?"

_"SHUT UP NATSU!"_

"Uhh...What _is_ Plan S, Lis?"

"I'll tell you later, 'cause _you_ sir are my accomplice!"

"Yes!" Bixlow fist-pumped the air, shedding a few straws from his sleeves,"Just go, Natsu."

The dragon just shrugged as he turned and made his way towards the door, not without grabbing some festivity food, though. As he left, more participants of the grand party made their way in.

"*sigh* Well that wasn't very nice, Gajeel. You didn't have to scare Jet and Droy off like that, we left them unconscious for heavens sake on the side of the guild!"

Gajeel just cracked a wicked grin,"Gihi...S'not my fault they can't hold their own against a frickin' suit, Shorty. 'Sides, you don't need any other wolves trailin' after ya,"his arms stretched behind his head, really all he did was throw on a pair of dog ears(_"They're wolf ears!"_) and tied a matted mess of fur ,that was probably supposed to be a tail, around his waist. Other than that, he wore his usual wardrobe.

"_Sweet_ _pixies_...Honestly, I wonder how I put you,"Levy muttered under her breath, in spite of knowing that he could hear her anyway. A long red hood fluttered behind her, covering the back of her slightly punk-esque version of Red Riding Hood, consisting of a rather low-cut peasant blouse(yes, with poofy sleeves) contained in a cute little waist corset, a flouncy, frilly skirt with tons of tulle and ruffles, white stockings, and brown leather boots clasped with an iron buckle. And how would she ever be complete without a trusty headband, black, silky, and trimmed with crimson rosettes.

"Well, might as well enjoy the festivities, c'mon Gajeel! I wanna get my face painted!"

"O-oi! Watch who're yer draggin' around!" How the heck she actually managed to drag him, especially at her size, all the way to Reedus' booth, he couldn't help but feel a slight swell of pride in her surprising strength. They went right by another pair who were having just as much fun.

"Gray-sama~! Juvia wants to show you her costume! Juvia worked on it for _two whole weeks_ to make sure it was just _perfect_!"

Juvia's already pale skin was completely covered in makeup, grey-blue tones and accenting lines that made her seem a lot thinner than she was, skeletal almost. A drop-dead gorgeous wedding gown, that she had altered herself for the occasion, was gathered in one hand as she trailed after the glory of her affections. Wispy, tattered, and shredded had done well to complete her ethereal undead bride costume, as well as the whole length of her left arm and right leg wrapped in bone stocking and the deteriorating veil which had been thrown up over her head in her chase.

Gray, who had habitually lost his costume already and _still_ had yet to notice(shame, he _was_ a ghost...), gave her a once-over,"Real nice, Juvia. You look like ya put a lot into it,"he told her. Honestly, he thought she looked _smashing_. And he would have told her that if he was mushy like Loke. But, alas, he wasn't Loke, and he definitely wasn't mushy, so therefore he didn't. He was such a tsundere and he knew it.

Even at his vague compliment, Juvia's hands flew to her quickly flushing cheeks,"R-really? Thank you Gray-sama~! Juvia is soo happy that you complimented her costume!" She looked like she was about to say something else, but,"...Uh, Gray-sama? Did you already lose your costume?"

"Huh? _Gah_-! _Dammit_! Seriously what the heck!?"

"Juvia will help you look for it!"

"Never mind that, Juvia-chan! I've already picked it up."

"L-Lyon-sama!?" "Lyon!?"

The silver-haired ice mage made a low bow to Juvia while throwing what appeared to be a white, patchy bundled mess of fabric at Gray's face, who was sputtering at his pseudo-brother gone asshole,"Why are _you_ here? And what are you wearing!?"

Well, he did look off, someone should've told him that red was definitely not his color, nor did he look good with fangs, and as much as Gray hated to admit it, only Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy would ever look good with fangs, though that could be attributed to the fact that they were natural.

"...Seriously? I'm a vampire, what, has your brain finally melted or something?"

"...Okay, sure, yeah...let's call you a vampire then, you're definitely getting the _creepy_ part right..."

"OI!"

"Oh, look, Reedus has a face-paint booth set up Let's go see how far he can paint on Gajeel before rust-face explodes."

"Oh! Meredy-chan is there too! Let's say hello!"

"HEY! Don't just insult me and leave!"

"Oh, those two...Gray is such a tsundere, isn't he?"

"You'd think he would have told her already, wouldn't he?"

"..._sigh_...I told him to make things clear, do I need to pound it into him perhaps?"

"Uhh, maybe not, Erza. It might do them better to progress on their own," Jellal tried, really not wanting a reason for an all out fight to begin, because then he would have to leave, grab Meredy, and make a run for it. He'd gone and completely wrapped himself in bandages, like a mummy, and thrown on Mystogan's attire, technically he was in costume, right?

"I suppose...do you think other guilds might be coming?" Erza wanted to pull off a ancient queen she read about in a history book, she too was covered in bandages, a few strands loosing themselves and slightly trailing behind her.

"PARFUM!"

"Actually, Jellal, how about we make a quick detour towards the back of the guild, _ihaveafeelingthatweneedtoescapelikerightnow_!"

"...What? What do you mean?"

"ERZA-SAN! Where is she, my parfum goddess~?"

"Yep, quickly disappearing right now! Let's go!"

"W-wait, Erza!"

"Wooooo~! Fuck yeah Jerza~!" Cana sang as she was quite happily inebriated, laughing with her visitors from Quattro Cerebus as they were taking pumpkin shots supplied by Mira.

"Aww, she finally broke down, huh?"

"Happy Halloween, Fairy Tail! Sabertooth has arrived!"

As their new made friends entered, Mira gladly played host and greeted them warmly,"Welcome, you guys!"

Yukino smiled sweetly, as cute as pie in her ghostly Lolita frock," Good Evening, Mira-sama. Are you enjoying tonight as well?"

"Hi Mira-san! Is Natsu-san here!?"Sting excitedly threw himself in between them, trying to search the crowd for his idol, holy symbols adorning his robes, he was a war monk after all.

"Oh, well I'm afraid he just left a few minutes ago, but he'll be back, he wanted to go trick-or-treating with Lucy."

He almost deflated. Almost.

"Oh...I see..."

Yukino softly patted him on the back,"It's okay, Natsu-sama will come back shortly, Sting-sama. Until then, Let's enjoy the party, alright? Look, they've games and booths set up, so come on..."

"Let's stop by the face-painting booth first, Yukino. It looks like they're working on Gajeel," Rogue helped her lead their friend towards their destination, his hair messily pulled back and his guitar hanging from a strap, Frosch trotting behind him in a green frog suit and lector in an archers hat,"You'll have to excuse Sting-kun, he was so excited to see Natsu-san, and I believe my Lady has gone to search out Erza-san."

"Please, enjoy yourselves, and don't worry, Natsu'll come back in a little bit!"

* * *

"Luuuushiiii...com'n...like five more blocks, pleeaase~? There's still a lotta candy to collect..."

"Natsu...you said that _ten_ blocks ago. I wanted to go to the guild..."

Lucy sighed as her energetic idiot of a friend tugged her along, holding both their bags of candy as she had given it up long before now. Of course she was hyped up when they left her apartment, she had just been leaving when he came to get her, and then she realized that heels were not good trick-or-treating shoes. At all.

Virgo had prepared her costume, though, and she really did like it. The fabric was long, trailing, shimmery and black, but there were sparkles in the fabric, and they seemed to move on their own, forming random patterns and constellations that she wouldn't have been able to admire tonight as the clouds covered the night sky. The finishing touch had been the tiara circlet with strands of white pearls and gems that glittered and shone as Virgo had woven it into Lucy's hair. Overall, Lucy had to say it was glorious, though she was surprised when Virgo called her 'Highness' instead of 'Princess'. And then the moment was ruined when Virgo poofed into her costume and asked for punishment.

It was a good thing Natsu was oblivious to that sort of thing, that Happy wasn't there to make it worse, Erza wasn't there to nosebleed, and that Gray wasn't there to ogle, because Juvia would've definitely, without a doubt, drowned her and not regret a thing afterwards.

And so they had set off. Why did she agree to this again? Oh, right...her childhood hadn't allowed her to go trick-or-treating with other, normal children.

"...If I carry you, can we finish? I'll even carry you to the guild!"

Lucy didn't even get a chance to protest, she could only shriek as Natsu scooped her up bridal style and zipped down the sidewalk, whooping like the candy-crazed idiot he was. Don't tell Lucy that he got really hyped up when she gripped him tighter and buried her face into his chest, 'cause she'll make one of her weird faces where she as red as Erza's hair. Because Lucy's a weirdo.

* * *

"CHEERS!"

Everybody took a celebratory drink as midnight rolled around, Natsu and Lucy had finally made it back to the guild in time and everything was loud as people began to dance and sing horribly off-key to the loud music vibrating throughout the hall. Company was enjoyed, candy loot was traded, ghost stories were told, and pranks were played. It was one _hell_uva party.

And when everyone finally went home, or passed out in the guild hall, like Sabertooth, because it was, 3:00 AM or something, a night of partying well done, Lucy collapsed on her fluffy pink bedspread after a nice, hot, lavender and chamomile bath, only to groan because she had landed on something hard and it had 'oofed'.

"Natsu...you were s'posed to go home like...an hour ago...seriously, you were high on sugar...," when she got no response, she huffed and reluctantly stood and ripped the covers off of her conked out friend. He merely snored, to her annoyance.

"Uggghhh...move over, idiot. I'm too tired to deal with you right now, I'll kick you out in the morning..."

Flicking off her light and crawling over Natsu to get to her side by the window, Lucy slipped under the blankets and stuck a pillow between them for her own comfort before promptly going down and out int the land of dreams.

Natsu waited a couple of minutes to make sure she was really asleep so he could turn around, chuck the pillow somewhere and throw his arm and leg over her form. Nuzzling the back of her neck, he slips off into dreamland too.

Later though, Lucy briefly woke up to being embraced, yet she claimed that she was still too tired to do anything and snuggled back under her mobile space heater, who didn't take kindly to being named an object as his temperature slightly rose. She did kick him out later saying the candy made him too hot(temperature-wise!) to be near him because he was practically baking her.

* * *

A/N: Yay~ finally got this out. If anyone reviews, go ahead and send me prompts or headcanons and I'll see what magic I can work. When in boredom, procrastinate!

Read and Review please~!


	3. Listen To The King

A/N: And have one more! Woot, two in one day, how about that...

* * *

Listen To The King

She lunged for him. It was to be a most glorious glomp between her and him.

Yet the moment her arms were to wrap around his greatness, Juvia had somehow become very intimate with the floor, while her beloved Gray-sama was already a couple of feet away from her, a slightly disgruntled and relieved expression on his angelic face. But then his words-

"I've entered a new age, too. From now on, I'm going to _clearly_ lay out the things I don't like."

Tears very much wanted to spill from her deep sea eyes, but Juvia was persistent! She was a mage of Fairy Tail, and Fairy Tail mages don't five up. His coldness only spurred her on,"Uwaa~! Gray-sama is even more amazing to Juvia when he's being cold!"

...At least, at the time she had meant it. But now, as she watched everyone pair up and take to the dance floor, she felt the slightest turning of doubt settle in her heart. Sighing heavily, Juvia turned from the sight of her affections, she didn't want to drown the ballroom in a mere fit of jealousy(well, she wasn't _totally_ against it...), and ran into the guild's resident problem child.

"Oh, Natsu-san! Excuse Juvia for not seeing you."

He had easily become one of her dear friends, despite their direct opposition in magic, someone she was glad to consider nakama. He simply laughed it off, "No worries, Juvia!"

Natsu still had yet to change out of the king's clothes and crown, and no doubt the guards were still looking for him. As much as it surprisingly suited him well, the regality of the outfit clashed with his usual brash nature, and Juvia couldn't help but think how nicely Gray would look dressed up like this, and how long he would last before automatically stripping it off.

"Juvia is glad that everyone is safe, after all that's happened," because she really is, for a moment she thought Gray had died in the battle even though he's okay now,"But Meredy-chan is still worried about Ultear-san, because she still hasn't shown up since everything calmed down...Gray-sama is also worried about her..."

For a while, he stares at Juvia blankly, something similar to Gajeel when he's trying to respond with,"...Um, Natsu-san?"

His gaze shifts momentarily before his face cracks into that head splitting grin,"Don't worry Juvia! Everything'll turn out fine, you'll see!"

Natsu gives her a comforting pat on the head as he continues,"Your king says it's okay, and to keep going because Gray is just stupid and weird...kinda like Lucy! That's and order!"

His words are encouraging, they reach Juvia's heart and makes her beam at him,"Juvia thanks you for your support! Juvia won't give up no matter what! Natsu-san is surprisingly thoughtful."

"Eh, I have my moments. Now, I think I've missed a good brawl, as well as specifically three chances to prank Lucy, so if you'll excuse me..."

Juvia waved him off as he slinked away, probably to change. She hoped Lucy would see it soon. Now, how should she squeeze a dance in with her beloved Gray-sama?

* * *

A/N: Juvia and Natsu BroTP!

Please send prompts! I will seriously love you!

Read and Review


	4. Happy Holidays! Thanksgiving Edition

A/N: Late Thanksgiving fic... welp, enjoy!

* * *

Holidays: Happy Thanksgiving Fairy Tail!

"You idiot...this is what you get for having eyes bigger than your stomach."

Natsu was currently being chastised by his partner while he and Happy hung their heads in sickly state of shame. He didn't give his stomach a chance to burn off the contents, and Happy...well, he tried to talk to Charle afterwards, and it didn't go over very nice, for Happy at least, especially with that currently bulging tummy.

"But Lushiiii...it was all sooo goooood...I'm *_urghh_*...okay, really...,"being bloated and walking really isn't the best of combinations, but Mira's cooking was absolute heaven.

Lucy gave him a pointed look,"...Says the dragon slayer who looks like he just got off a train."

Honestly, she loved Mira's cooking. It reminded her of happier times when she was a lot younger and she had yet to taste the sting of neglect. Heck, there was so much leftover food from the guild, Mira had sent her home with a nice stack of foil pans filled to the brim of Fairy Tail's grand feast. She definitely wasn't going to have to cook for while. Wait, scratch that, her house was invaded and raided for things of edible value on a daily basis, so she would be good until tomorrow...Ah, well, she'd take what she could get. Especially since Mira had packed her _quite_ a large portion of her Choco-Overload Delight cake, which she was going to _delightfully_ devour as soon as Natsu and Happy conked out on her couch.

Because they were not going to sleep on her bed, no matter how adorable their baby kitten faces were or how much they made those little mewling noises.(Happy for sure could pull it off, but she would always wonder how the heck did Natsu make those sounds, of all the things he would be able to imitate.)

After Lucy had dragged him over threshold of her front door, not his preferred way of entry but he'd have to put up with it as Lucy definitely was not one for leaping up to her window, Natsu promptly collapsed and upon contact with the floor, fell asleep, curling and clutching his stomach while letting out little grunts of pain. Happy at least made it to her chair before dropping spread-eagle onto the cushion. She shook her head at the sight, putting away the leftover turkey and making sure that everything had a place in her fridge or was at least covered before draping a blanket over her snoring partner.

"Mm...what a day...,"she yawned, stretching as she made her way to her room. Lucy also was feeling the pull of sleep calling her, and she would go soon but there was just one more thing she needed to do before she forgot.

She sat at her writing desk and pulled out her special paper and began scratching her heart onto the paper.

~FT~

Natsu would have gladly stayed asleep, had the floor not been so damn uncomfortable, but alas, he was awake and quite disgruntled at how Lucy just left him there. He picked up Happy, who fidgeted in protest, and dragged himself to Lucy's room, where he could hopefully slip into her bed without her waking up and presenting him with one of her famous kicks, which he would gladly like to avoid, he was still feeling a little funny despite his nap, must have been a few hours judging by how dark it was outside. He still wasn't feeling right, so why not fix it by sleeping properly, right?

Except there was no Lucy in her bed. Instead, she was sitting at her writing desk, head down and her arm not still grasping the quill was dangling at her side.

Lucy's such a weirdo...she was writing and then she went and fell asleep, what was she writing anyway?

With caution, Natsu sets Happy down and shifts Lucy enough to pull the page from her desk.

_Dear Mama &amp; Papa,_

_Today was Fairy Tail's Thanksgiving Feast. I was there since this morning, trying to help Mirajane and Lisanna in the kitchen with preparations. I know I've told you that Mira's a good cook, but HOT DAMN!(Excuse my language) I almost wasn't able to walk home, I pretty much stuffed myself! Well, not as bad as Natsu, he's passed out on my floor from bloating. I knew he could eat, but did he really need to go so far? I thought I was going to have to carry him home! His house is in the freaking woods! So, better for him to fall asleep on my floor and he can walk himself home. I think Happy was sleep-flying...maybe. He's asleep on my couch. Well, it doesn't matter, I had fun being with everyone!_

_But, the whole point of today is to reflect on the things that you're thankful for, right? I thought about it all on the home today. I'm thankful for you being able to teach me magic, teaching me that Spirits weren't tools to just be used and discarded after fulfilling their purpose, that they are dear friends and should be treated with the respect they deserve. For having the courage and confidence in myself to run away from home to find my own happiness, that Papa finally learned that money isn't the most important thing. I'm thankful for all the things I've experienced, that I've accomplished, whether with friends or on my own. Being able to be proud of myself and the things I've done. I'm thankful for being a mage of Fairy Tail._

_I'm thankful for Cancer, Lyra, Crux-jii, Pyxis, and Plue for continuing to stay by my side, that I found Taurus and despite his lewd self, that he places his trust in me as well. That I met Virgo, and that she believed in me. That I could help Loke, and that he was finally able to go home after waiting so long in suffering, that I could become someone that Aries trusted enough and become a friend and someone she wouldn't have to fear abuse from, that Gemini could truly feel my heart enough to want to join me as well, and the same for Scorpio. For Capricorn teaching me more about you, helping me improve my magic, and for being his unwavering loyal self. And I'm thankful for Aquarius...I feel that in a way she replaced you, not entirely, but she kind of became someone I began to see as you sometimes. Even when she was angry, I still loved her, and I think she knew it. She's been there with me my whole journey, through good and bad, through all her tidal waves. I...I still miss her, Mama. I miss her so much...she's gone just like you...But don't worry, I'm going to get her back one day, I'll be sure to find whatever way is out there, and I'll get her back. I promise._

_I think most of all though, I'm thankful to Natsu. Thankful that he broke the Charm spell when we first met, and that he ended up saving me later that same night, that he brought me to Fairy Tail. That we formed a team, and we can work pretty well together. That I've been able to make so many new friends, that these are people who I can proudly call family, and that they love and treat me just the same. I'm thankful for where I am right now, because I don't want to be anywhere else. I'm thankful I found home._

_I love you, Mom. And send Papa my love, too. I'll try to visit when I can._

_ Your daughter with much Love,_

_ Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail_

Natsu gives a slight smile, and hopes the words from his partner's heart reach her parents, setting down the letter. As carefully as he can manage, he slides his arms beneath her legs and neck and lifts, making his way to her bed. Laying her down and tucking her in, he settles in beside her and nuzzles the back of her neck while pulling Happy over the two of them. He's thankful too, he decides. Thankful he found his girl who smells like stardust, and that she thinks the same of him.

(Later though, Natsu is sent out the window by a Lucy-Kick, something that he isn't very thankful for...hey, he landed on the cold pavement, have a little heart...)

* * *

A/N: I know, it's late, but I barely get time on a computer, c'mon!

Now taking headcanon requests! Read and Review! I love you peoples! ~chu!


	5. Snow Forts and Igloos

A/N: Salutations friends! Here you go, a guild moment...

* * *

Forts and Igloos, and Sometimes Rivals

"Lucy~ Wake up! We're having a snow day! Com'n, let's go to the guild!"

"Aye!"

How could they do this to her? Here she was, asleep, and in a most blissful state of dreaming when everything came crashing down the moment she heard her window open. To say that Lucy wasn't happy would have been the understatement of the _hour_.

Opening one drowsy eyelid, she glared at the troublesome duo,"You two...,"had she been physically able, she would've strangled them with Natsu's scarf, smiling. Fortunately for them, she was still slow with sleep. She might as well get it all over with,"Do you have any idea what time it is?..."

Natsu gave her a look like she's sprouted a mushroom from her head,"It's morning, duh Lucy."

"IT'S _FOUR-FREAKIN'-O'CLOCK_ IN THE MORNING! THE _SUN_ ISN'T EVEN UP, SO _WHAT THE HELL!?_"

"Oh, don't be a baby, Lucy. We need to get there early and build our fort before Ice Prick and Metal Face do, and then we can plan our ambush! It's brilliant!"

"Have you _looked_ outside!? It's _snowing_!"

"C'mon, it ain't that bad."

_"You're a fire dragon slayer!"_

"Oi, Natsu. Maybe Lucy is hibernating. She looks a lot fatter since yesterday!"

"I'M NOT FAT, YOU STUPID FELINE! And your one to talk, your belly's rounding out again."

Happy looked like she had just told him that Charle was never going to accept his fish,"Lusshii you're so mean to me!" And he flew off, presumably to her fridge for comfort fish. Served him right, that's what he gets for calling her fat. Lucy desperately flung her pillow over her face, pressing it against her ears in a last ditch attempt to fall back to her sweet dreamland.

She failed.

Her partner(whom she was sooo going to sic Erza on the moment she saw her later on today) wasn't having any of it,"Lucy!" He practically whined,"you can sleep when we come back! Gray and Erza are probably over there already!"

Natsu gave one final yank on her makeshift shield("_Noooo!_"), successfully exposing her face, only to be covered back up by her arms. He groaned in exasperation,"Lucy, I swear... that if you don't get ready...I'll...I'm gonna...um...,"he was trying really hard to think of something she wouldn't be able to bear,"...uhh...I'M GONNA TICKLE YOU!"

That did it.

Her arms moved just enough for her to peek out of,"...You wouldn't dare..."

He already had his hands ready with a sinister fanged grin,"Oh, but I would, cuz' you're being weird and not helping your partner in his time of need."

Lucy shrieked as he swiped at her sides, trying to stop him before he could do too much damage,"Eep! Okay, okay, okay! Alright, sheesh...I'm getting up..."

So much for trying,"Give me a bit so I can wake up, and then we can go, okay?"She begrudgingly slid out of her covers and made her way to her bathroom.

Natsu pumped his fist in the air, his trademark smile plastered on his face from ear to ear. He'd won, after all.

* * *

It was _freezing_.

Why, why, why did she ever listen to her idiot of a partner and his false promises? Why did his and his stupid cat's kitten faces work on her? Why was she such a softie for them?

Lucy cursed herself as she let loose another sneeze, also promising Natsu a nice kick in the ass if she caught a cold. The guild was just around the corner, but it was still so early in the morning that she doubted that Mira or even Master would be there.

She sneezed again, though this time Natsu and Happy were glancing at her with concern.

"Lushi, are you okay? We can go back if you want to," it was Happy that said it, though both he and Natsu were looking down with guilt.

She just smiled, trying to reassure them as she fluffed up her collar,"No, I'm okay! Besides, the guild is closer, and we just got that heating lacrima put in, remember?"

She trudged ahead of them," We'll warm up a bit, and then head back out and build our ambush fort, alright guys?"

That brought Happy's spirit back up,"Aye sir!"

Natsu's as well, because soon he had picked up their pace, scooped Lucy up and thrown her on his back, jogging the last block with her protesting as she rode piggy-back with him and Happy stage whispering," He _liiiiikes_ you~"

Surprisingly, the lights were on and they arrived to find Mira setting up the bar and preparing breakfast, Elfman laid out and snoring on a table, Lisanna sleepily grinning as she swayed a little, waving to the group as they entered, along with Erza already enjoying a piece of cake and Gray lounging on one of the benches, his clothes already scattered around the guild and to which Lucy had no doubt that Juvia would find them and return them to him.

"W-what are you guys doing here so early!? This ruins everything! Lucy, Happy, we need to improve, quick!"

Lucy sat at the bar next to Lisanna,"What are you guys doing here this early? It's almost six..."

Mira spoke first,"Oh, I'm usually here around this time, need to make sure everything is prepped so that it's less work on me and Kinana later."

"And Elf-nii-chan and I came to help,"Lisanna let out a huge yawn that made her face scrunch up,"...help Mira-nee, but as you can tell, we've been incapacitated...-ed...oh, mornin' Lucy, can I use you as a pillow? Jus' a lil' bit, I promi-_zuuuuuu_..."Her head fell on Lucy's shoulders and she seemed to immediately conk out.

"Lis, you are being too cute right now. Stop or I'm going to hug you!"Lucy laughed because Lisanna had thrown her arms around her stomach,"Lucy, halp meh, I'm freezing! We need to conserve warmth!"

"Okay!"She giggled and wrapped her arms around Lisanna's middle too, both giggling and beginning to lose balance on their stools, while Natsu pouted,"Oi...ain't my heat enough? And isn't the guild already warm?"

That's when he figured something was up, because the expression on his friend's face was dark and smug, something eerily similar to her sister's demonic smirk, and a line of words that she knew only his hearing would be able to pick up.

_"She's mine now, Dragneel."_

Nobody else saw what he saw, nor heard what he heard, but it had been an outright and direct challenge.

Nor would anyone present believe him, for the white-haired girl with the secret dark-streak went back to giggling with his blonde partner,"Uwaa~ You're _soo_ adorable Lucy!"

He had to separate them. _Now_. But Erza was in the way.

"I met up with Gray on my way here. I figured why not get my day started, I've already taken care of my morning exercises," She stuck a forkful of strawberry in her mouth, eyes closed in sheer satisfaction,"Mmm~ perfect..."

Gray sat up, his scarf being the only thing besides his boxers that had been able to remain on his body, simply saying,"Element," as if that explained everything, which it kinda did, in a way...

Natsu waited until Erza had walked a decidedly safe distance away from him(he wasn't gonna risk ruining her cake, she'd _skin_ him!), before going to Lucy's other side and tugging on her jacket,"Lushii...C'mon, we haves... stuff to do..."

"Stuff that you woke me up at four to do, when i should still be sleeping, yet here I am..."

"Oooh~ what kind of stuff?"

"Gosh, can you believe he woke me up to go out in the snow and build-_mmphn_!?"

Natsu's hand flew to cover her mouth, as well as Happy. He _had_ to, or she was gonna spill his glorious master plans! He took advantage of her shock and pulled her out of the arms of Lisanna, who was _still_ looking at him with Mira's face.

"Oh, look over there! What is that!?"He pointed towards the wall, causing everyone to look.

"...Is he pointing at the request board?"

But when they turned back, they found the trio gone and heard the loud click of the guild doors,"WE'VE BEEN DUPED!"

* * *

"Ack! Cold-cold-cold!"

"Lucy, you're not good at keeping secrets, are you?" Happy shook his head as if disappointment.

Natsu mirrored the action,"That was close, you almost blew it, Lucy."

"I thought you said it was a snow day! Isn't everyone else going to build a fort too?"

"Yes, but later! We're building ours now so that we actually have time to ambush!"

"So...we're going to build a snow fort..."

Natsu and Happy nodded,"Yup!"

"...And we're going to sit in it for the next couple of hours..."

"Yup!"

"Just so we can throw snowballs at everyone who walks into the guild..."

"Of course! And you're supposed to be the smart one, Lucy!"

She stared at the two, becoming very quiet.

.

.

.

"I'm going back inside."

Their mouths dropped at her lack of enthusiasm,"Wha-!? Lucy! You already said yes! Celestial mages don't break promises, remember!?"

"I didn't promise anything!" She was still very tired, very cold, and still very agitated from not being able to cure either of those problems.

"Yes you did!" They insisted, and Lucy could no longer take their disappointment, as they were making the one face that she would melt to. She caved.

"...Fine," and as they began to cheer, she held up a finger,"BUT! If I get sick, you two are _so_ getting it, alright?"

* * *

They had a bit of trouble, mostly because Natsu kept accidentally melting snow, and Lucy had to stop every now and then to defrost her numbing hands. Happy could only do so much by himself.

But they did make a fort, rather a small bunker-like structure; they were covered on all sides, even from above, and a window for them to launch and for Happy to keep lookout. Natsu was peering along the edge while he had put Lucy in charge of their ammo. Now all there was to do was wait for their first victim.

They did not wait long.

Gray had become their first target as he walked out of the guild, luckily with pants on and the rest of his clothes tucked under his arm. He unknowingly strolled right into the line of fire.

_PWACK!_

"GEH-! What the hell!?"

_PWACK-PWACK-PWACK-PWACK-PWACK!_

"KAKAKAKAKA! How's that, Ice Princess!?"

Gray stood up, clothes forgotten,"Shoulda' known you were behind this, Flamebrain," when his eyes landed on their work, he snorted,"You call that a fort?"

"Lucy says it's a bunker."

"Fort, bunker, whatever. So, you thought you could go ahead and ambush everyone, huh? But, Natsu," Gray brought his hands together in a Make stance,"This is how you make a fort. Ice Make: Fortress!"

Well...it was a lot bigger than what Natsu and Lucy had been able to make.

"OI! That's cheating!"

"What's going on out here?"

They both looked at Erza, hands on her hips, followed by Lisanna and Elfman.

"Oh? They're already starting?"

"Natsu. Gray," the redhead glared at both sides, Natsu and Gray respectively shrinking back.

"Call truce for now. I'm going to build mine."

"Let's go Elf-nii-chan!"

"Snow forts are manly!"

Mira called out,"I'll make a lot of hot chocolate! Everyone else should be arriving soon!"

* * *

Lucy ducked as a snowball made its way through their firing hole. They were one of the few strongholds going, even though Happy had been taken out early, his "death" very melodramatic.

"N-Natsu...*cough*...Lushi..."

"Happy, no! If you see a light, do not go towards it, DON'T YOU DARE GO TO THE LIGHT! BUT DON'T GO TOWARDS THE BLACK EITHER, THAT IS ALSO A BAD PLACE!"

"You guys..."

Lucy shook her head. There were more important things to focus on, like the fact that Gray and Juvia had made a mega cannon and had declared open fire on everything and everyone. Gajeel had turned his arm into an iron blockade, shielding himself and Levy, while Jet and Droy had been left wide open to receive the shots. Erza had requipped into her Snow Queen Armor, creating a wall with her Adamantine shield with one hand, snowballs ready to launch a counter-attack with the other. Elfman and Lisanna were creating massive balls of snow and curling them for heavy damage. Wendy and Charle formed their own little team with Romeo and Asuka, Romeo using his own fire to melt any incoming artillery before it could do too much damage, with Bisca and Alzack cheering along with Cana from the cover of the guild.

The Raijinshu joined in as well, minus Laxus who sat at the bar by Mira, Freed had made runes that could block a good majority of the snow from causing damage to their fort, and Bixlow's dolls were throwing lumps of snow in every which way they could. Evergreen had preferred to sit in the warmth of the guild.

"Lucy, it's time for Plan M!"

"M!?"

Natsu grinned,"Multi!"

And he began scooping two or three balls at a time, and launching them in any direction, it didn't matter where, as long as it hit.

That was before he had been sniped by Gray, which was when Lucy decided it was time to get out of their melting bunker(slowly but surely) and head inside for some of Mira's hot cocoa.

"C'mon, guys, time to go."

"But Lucy...you're still standing, we still have a chance..."

"Pfft- hahaa..nope, have you seen it out there? What chance?"

She was definitely done, it was a freakin' battlefield outside, and she was getting out while she could.

* * *

"Holy shit, Lucy, you should have seen your face!"

"SH-_echooo_! S-shut up! Great, I'm having sinus issues."

As she had been trudging through the snow to get to the guild, Elfman had miscalculated his throw for Erza and Lucy had taken the hit instead. She took another sip of hot chocolate, feeling relief as it seemed to run through her veins and warm every bit of her right up.

"But Lucy, your face looked really stupid."

"Shut it, cat."

* * *

~Omake~

Upon returning home, Lucy had immediately taken a near boiling bath, and put on her heaviest, fluffiest pajamas. But when she lifted the covers only to find her partner curled up underneath she screamed,"Hey! You were supposed to go home!"

"But Lucy~,"he pouted,"Your bed is the best-"

"Go home."

"-And I have to make sure you don't get sick, so,"his hand reached for hers, yanking her down beside him("_Eeep! What're you doing!?_"),"just go to sleep already. You're so weird, weren't you tired earlier?"

Eventually, when Natsu began to snore, Lucy felt comfortable enough to try and move herself a little farther from Natsu,(he was trying to melt her!) she didn't et very far when an arm was thrown over her side and she was pulled closer to her partner, close enough that his breath tickled the back of her neck.

_Sweet Mavis_, she thought, _thank god that he has no idea what he's doing._

_(Plot twist: Natsu knows EXACTLY what he's doing, as he smirks behind Lucy who's decided to finally fall asleep.)_

* * *

A/N: I love my head-canon of Lisanna being secretly devious, i mean, she _is_ Mira's sister, and because she is an absolute and total sweetheart, so I hate it when people write her as a villain. Not once in canon-verse has she ever been mean or nasty to Lucy, so i hate when i see that, as much as i ship Nalu, I can ship Nali as a BroTP if i want to, because i ship Bixanna. FREEDOM OF SHIPS FOR ALL!


	6. Afterwards

A/N: In honor of the few interactions between Lucy and Lisanna, because they need a little more love, and the Tartarus Arc is giving us that.

* * *

Just

They met up with Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel carrying Juvia on his back. Lisanna and the rest of Fairy Tail had just seen a magnificent, brilliant red dragon fly straight into Acnologia, followed by a flaming pink-haired rocket angrily screaming cuss words as he launched himself into the fray, of which Lucy explained. Well, that's Natsu for ya. She just never thought that she'd lucky enough to see her friend's father, in the scaly flesh.

That's when she had caught the look on Lucy's face.

It wasn't in shock or awe- because really, they'd already seen dragons, hadn't they? Seven of them to be exact. Eight if she counted Acnologia.- but rather in...wist, or longing. A very sad, deep longing. Relief was mixed in there somewhere, but the expression that stood out the most had been that sorrowful longing look.

Lisanna tried to ask the blonde what was wrong, but Lucy just waved it off, faking a smile and repeating the words "Nothing's wrong! I'm fine, really!"

Obviously _something _was wrong, and as much as Lisanna understood his actions, she greatly wanted to scold Natsu with a good knock to the head for just leaving poor Lucy to her thoughts. But, she understood why Lucy was pushing her facade. She knew now wasn't the time for it, whatever _it _was, and she insisted on keeping focus on the situation at hand: stopping FACE, Tartarus, Acnologia, and the awakening of E.N.D.

So Lisanna let it drop for now. As much as it should be, now was not the time, and if Lucy could focus, then so would she, because on the bigger picture, this wasn't just about the guild anymore, it wasn't about Lucy- she'd made it clear that she understood more than everyone- and it wasn't about the lives that had already been hurt or lost anymore. This was a threat to the whole world now, they were about to lose their magic, their livelihood, one of the things that made Earthland their home. It was about to be Edolas all over again.

So for now, Lisanna would fight. She'd focus and fight, find a way to stop FACE, and pay Tartarus back tenfold for messing with Fairy Tail, with their family.

But afterwards, in the event that Natsu forgot or just because, she'd go back to Lucy and make sure she had some kind of comfort, because something _had _ happened, and she wasn't about to let one of her nakama dwell in their own suffocating sadness.

* * *

A/N: Whew! Needed this t appear... Luli needs more bro time...


	7. Happy Holidays! Christmas Edition

A/N: Merry Christmas to all of you lovely fine folks out there! Just think, after today it will all be over...finally...

Meh, im such Grinchy McScrooge pants around this time of year...

welp, enjoy!

* * *

Holidays! Christmas Edition

Lucy only had one question.

Why?

Okay, there was also How!?, followed by What The Hell!?, but Why was her main focus right now.

After taking great, great care and caution for the past twenty-three days of December, she had finally been caught in Mira's mistletoe trap enchantments. And she'd almost made it the whole season too! Ugh, she was just frustrated!

Well...there could be an upside to this situation, for instance, a pro being she was trapped in the runes with another girl. The con...well, it was Juvia. A Juvia who was absolutely livid, glaring Lucy down while muttering 'Love Rival' in a continuous hum.

"Why did Juvia get stuck with Love Rival? Why couldn't she get stuck with Gray-sama instead?" she sulked, as if Lucy was to blame for being under the mistletoe at the same time.

Cana whooped as she almost stumbled off her bar stool,"Yeah~ whoo! Man, Lucy, if I knew that you could swing that way, then we would've had _waaay _more fun at Tenrou," she said with a drowsy wink as she took another sip of what Lucy would call 'Cana-ed eggnog', meaning that someone had left Cana and the eggnog unguarded and both were probably filled to the brim with alcohol.

"Cana!"

Meanwhile, Mira gave a slightly dissatisfied huff,"Well, not exactly what I was going for, but I'll take what I can get..."

"Noo! Juvia doesn't want Love Rival to take her first kiss! It's being saved for Gray-sama!"

Lucy inwardly groaned, obviously not happy with the situation, but in hindsight it could have been worse, like she could have ended up with Gray, and that would be not only awkward, but rather painful should she be on the receiving end of Juvia's Water Slicer. Or worse, it could have been Natsu and Happy wasn't close enough for her to grab as a shield this time.

Both of whom were watching, Natsu by the bar with a strange blank, yet not entirely, expression on his face, and Gray eyeing at them with a badly disguised interest.

_Sigh, _might as well get it over with.

"C'mon, Juvia, it won't be that bad. Besides," Lucy leaned forward and swiftly pecked Juvia's cheek, squeezing her eyes shut as her own cheeks were dusted pink, the runes immediately dispelling,"the kiss was never specified to be romantic or friendly."

Immediately the runes dispersed, allowing a flustered Lucy, as well as a flustered Juvia, to escape and get as out out of mistletoe-range as they could- well, at least for Lucy, Juvia made a beeline for Gray.

"Aw, phooey...I thought I was gonna get 'em this time too..."

"Don't worry, Mira-nee, we'll get them, one day. Soon..," Lisanna consolingly patted her sister's back, whilst having a fist raised in way of promised vengeance. Everyone would have to avoid Lisanna for while, at least until after Christmas. Maybe New Years as well...

For sure the guild would be empty on Valentine's Day.

Lucy had made her way to her usual seat at the bar, and it didn't take too long before she was joined by Natsu, a toothy grin set into place as he asked,"Well, Lucy? Didja get me a present?"

She sighed,"...Natsu, it isn't about the presents," to which he pouted and glared off to the side, arms crossed,"I know that..."

She really couldn't help herself when he made such a face,"But if you're good, you and Happy can sleep over and we'll open presents together Christmas morning."

Natsu couldn't help himself either as he turned in his seat and pumped his fist, hissing out,"Yes!"

"Hey everyone! It's carol time!" And everybody would have continued cheering had Mira

not walked onstage with Gajeel. In fact, right after that one second of "YEAH!" a collective, and rather loud "NO!" resounded throughout the guild. There was even a "WHY GOD, WHY!?"

Gajeel himself looked quite dashing, his usual tux gone white to red with white trim. As he swung his guitar in front of him, a sharp grin full of all his shooby-doo-bap-ness, he cleared his throat,"_Gihii_."

* * *

Omake!:

Natsu cringed as he rubbed his _still _throbbing temple, trying to remedy himself by pretending to already be asleep on Lucy's bed,the echoes of those horrible, horrible, evil sounds that Gajeel tried to call music was _still _ringing in his head, and it certainly didn't help that Asuka ran up to sing with him, except it was the kind of singing that kids do where really they're just screaming the words in tune. Absolutely unhelpful in every way.

The only people who seemed to be unaffected in any way were Pantherlily and Levy, both of whom clapped. _Clapped_. Were they listening to the same thing he was!?

* * *

*Pop!*

"Whew! Thanks Lily, I was actually able to get through that thanks to you lending me these."

*Pop!*

Lily rubbed his ears in relief,"It was no problem, these help during the worst of it. Although,"He scratched his chin rather thoughtfully,"Gajeel is getting a lot better than what we used to hear before, might not be too long before we can get rid of these Siren Plugs, I'd like to listen to one of his other songs one day, he writes them himself you know."

Levy handed him back the plugs with a little gasp,"Really!? I thought he was just saying that. Hey...,"She looked at Lily with a rather shady smile,"What would you say to swiping me some of his lyrics in exchange for...a gallon of kiwi juice?"

"...Make it two and I will consider it as a positive maybe."

"Three."

"Tis done."

* * *

A/N: I know, it's late... a lot of them are late... please bear with me

BTW... I am very open to requests at the moment, even AU's

R &amp; R!


	8. Sweet Sister Cana

A/N: YAY! SOMEONE REQUESTED!

This is for the Anon who asked for a Gray/Cana BroTP, which I will gladly write!

Thank you!

* * *

I Need Someone Else's Advice, The Last One Had Bad Timing

.

.

.

Of the many firsts he's had since being brought to Fairy Tail, Cana was one of them.

Her being the only other person around his age, they became fast friends, despite his initial coldness, and due to the influence from being at the guild so much, it was more like she was his sister.

(Once though, he may have had this teeny, tiny, itty-bitty crush on her, but at the time he vigorously tried to ignore it.)

They had been there before they met everyone else and their family expanded. So naturally they played together, as Cana had taught him cards, even tried to teach him fortune-telling but he wasn't very good at it.

She was even his go-to person if he wanted to get something off his chest or if he just needed someone to listen, even though she tended to open her mouth a lot when she was super-piss-ass drunk, the things he told her were kept locked and sealed. Hell, he's told her things that he's never even told Loke(though that kinda went vice-versa for her too...)

Today was actually another one of those days where he really needed to say something, but he didn't really want it to get out, and while telling Cana stuff wasn't the greatest idea at the moment, as she had been recruited or something into Mira's shipping boat or something, he didn't want to get involved in any of that. But it wasn't like he could go to Loke, because that would mean asking Lucy, which would end up in her squeezing his secrets out of him, thus completely disregarding the need to keep it a secret in the first place.

So Gray walked into the guild with the sole purpose of avoiding everyone, especially a certain someone whose identity will remain undisclosed, to get to the bar and bare..._some_ of his soul to Cana. Hopefully, Natsu would still be conked out at Lucy's, which would equate to her yelling at him which would also stall their arrival to the guild. Because it _was_ usually Natsu that started the fights, so that should allow him to slink in undetected.

Well...

It seemed that a fight was already in progress, despite the lack of Natsu,(_so early!?_) because someone decided to land on _Erza's_ cake,(he almost felt sorry for the idiot. Not.) scarlet and steel flashing in the midst of the rabble.

_CRASH_

(aaand there goes Elfman, down and out...)

Luckily, Gray was able to pass by all of it and safely make his way to an unoccupied bar stool by his favorite resident lush, already into her _fifth_ keg of the day(_"Seriously Cana!? It ain't even noon yet!" "I know, right? I should be on my twelfth or somethin'..."_)

"Sooo, wassup?" She wasted no time in getting down to business, managing to look him in the eye while tipping back a barrel,"_Whoo!_ C'mon, spill. Or don't, I won't push ya...yet."

Gray quickly glanced, checking to make sure that there were no white-haired sisters in sight, nor a head of wavy aqua looking for him, before sighing and turning back to Cana,"Well...I, uh...y'know..._shit_..."

"Gray."

"I just...just..."

"Gray."

"...What?"

"Drink."

She slid a pint towards him, and though he just stared at the thing for a bit, he relented and chugged it down.

"Better?"

"...Sure..."

"'Kay, Gray, now,"Cana slung her arm over his shoulders, and in a sing-song voice said,"tell Nee-san whatever the trouble might be?"

"Ugh, Cana get off! You smell like booze!"

"Best aromatherapy in the world~!"

"Fine! Jeez...,"Gray took a big breath in before rapidly spurting his words out,"_HowJuviatakeoutInotknow_\- _fuck_!"

Cana snorted into her drink,"_Snrrk_! *_cough_* Heh, what? If I take that outta context, you said you wanna what to Juvia?"

"_Don't take anything outta context!_ God...just...what should I..._do_...for a date...with Juvia?"

His answer came in the form of leery dark brown eyes,"Ohhhhh...you goin' on a date~? Did Erza call you out again, or are ya finally manning up to return your hidden feelings to Juvia?"

"N-no! Look, just give me some idea's!"

"Bah, it really doesn't matter what you do, she'll love you anyway. Just...I dunno, be you, 'cuz from you, that's the best thing to Juvia. Her affections run deeper than that or whatever, I ain't a poet...should probably ask Lucy or Levy, even Freed, how to word that, but anywho, the point is that she'll be happy regardless of your activities, whatever those are."

"...I...I kinda get it..."

Cana chucked the barrel behind her,"Oh, and Gray?" If looks could kill, and if there was a time Cana could _ever_ somehow become just as horrendously terrifying as Erza, now would be that look and now would be that time, because he swears that Erza suddenly gained Possesion magic and used Cana's body at that moment,"_You better treat her right. Or we can play a punishment game, with all your other sisters,_"and then it was like the clouds parted, a curse was lifted, and Cana was Cana again,"Mira~! I need another keg!"

And then she winked at him,"Well, get ta gettin', lover boy. Later."

So Gray found himself dismissed in favor of a barrel of rum. Which he was fine with, because he needed to _un-live_ the nightmare he just had where Erza possessed Cana just to threaten him.

* * *

Omake!:

"What's that you're writing, Lucy?"

Lucy glanced up answer Levy,"Oh, just something Cana asked me for. It's not really done though, so I'm not quite ready to share this one yet..."

Levy pouted,"Aww, not even a peek for your favorite reader? And since when does Cana like literature? I thought she hated how the words start to run together 'cause they give her a migraine."

"I thought so too, but then she said it wasn't for her."

"Oh? Really? Then who's it for?"

"_Well_~..."

* * *

A/N: Once again, this is dedicated to the random Anon-san who requested this, and I'm so very sorry for this being a lot later than it should have been.

But I really like writing broships, because the bonds you make with people are really important and Fairy Tail is the most premium example of that.

Also once again requests are open! Thank you and R &amp; R!


	9. Happy Holidays! New Year

A/N: Aha! Another late holiday...sigh...

It's gonna be short, because I need to write down my feels...but that doesn't mean that it's bad! A fic doesn't have to be long to be good!

So, ENJOY~!

* * *

Holidays: Happy New Year Fairy Tail!

.

.

.

Had Lucy not been drunk, she probably would've remembered what happened that night.

Well...she really shouldn't have sat next to Cana in the first place, that was probably the first strike...

But everybody should know what kind of drunk she is by now!

But that's not the point! _Don't change the subject!_

Lucy had so much fun, though! Mira made her own sparkling cider and tons of different kinds of food to fry, and it was _soo_ yummy~! And Master had gotten a permit from the mayor(after a lot of convincing and sweet-talk from Erza, which in no way could be considered sweet-talking, but don't tell Erza that...) to launch fireworks, of which Macao would be in charge of, after what happened last year...

But overall, everything was wonderful...until she got drunk.

Of course she never remembers anything when drunk, and from what Levy tells her, she supposedly gets very affectionate. And that night, everything was whirling confetti colors, inebriated joy, blasting lights, and whooping cheers as the ball prepared to drop. But during the last five seconds of the count down, she remembers her name being called, a flash of cherry blossom pink, a raging grin, warm hands on her cheeks, and burning hot lips on hers as the ball dropped, flashing explosions of fireworks that she couldn't tell were coming from her or outside.

Yet, here she was, hungover in her bed, _still_ wearing her yukata from the night before. Just what the heck happened? And _who_ the hell was making that goddamn snor- _oh_...that would probably be Natsu...

.

.

.

_"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE!?"_

"Nnngh...gosh, couldja keep it down Lucy, my head feels like Scrap Metal drilled a hole in there and Ice Prick filled it with ice..."

Lucy groaned,"For once...would it kill you to go home once?"

("...Yes...")

He mumbled something she couldn't hear, so she just shook her head,"Whatever...move over at least, I have a hangover too...is Happy sleeping in my drawer again- never mind, I yell at him later..."

(They actually didn't wake up til the evening, and Lucy was in too much stress for some reason to send them home. She kept asking Natsu "D-d-did you!?" while hold her mouth, but Natsu had no idea what he did.)

* * *

A/N: I reeeeaaalllly hate not having a computer, don't you?

Please enjoy! I'm just gonna go wallow in my feels from that 416 chapter that didn't happen...ehehe...

R &amp; R!


	10. Tales of Magnolia: The Tale of Lucy I

A/N: All I'm gonna say, is that Sensei better fix it... c'mon now... I'm dying over here...

Well... whatever

LAST CALL FOR THE FEELS-COASTER! ANYBODY ELSE!?...No?..._sigh_...okay, I'll go by myself again...

Enjoy~!

* * *

Tales of Magnolia: The Chronicle of Lucy I

.

.

.

Everything appeared to be going back to normal.

Everyone made it out alive, and were feeling kinda-sorta okay(well...as okay as anyone could be with almost dying, almost losing magic, finally reuniting with long-lost loved ones, only to lose them once again, but this time for good, and Zeref taking off with the book of E.N.D.), but the main thing was they made it out, they were alive and they were all home and they could make an attempt to get things back on track.

Lucy fingered the remainder of Aquarius' key, the once bright golden glow nothing more than a dull, burnt-out reminder of regret and the _burning_ stinging pain of what she had to do. It hurt.

But that pain..._that pain_ would almost never compare to what came next.

That lingering moment from when she stepped into her apartment hell-bent on catching her two favorite troublemakers(because who else would sneak into her room but them? Not counting Erza or Gray...), only in their place was a letter sealed with a waxed 'N'. The lines jumbled together, as if he wrote in a completely different language, but she had read his message quite clearly.

How many times did she read that note over and over? How many nights was it now that she would stare at it until the tears burst through, and literally cry herself to sleep?

_Happy and I will go on a journey while training._

His messy scribble on that single piece of paper would have made her scold him before.

_We'll be back in about a year or so._

_A year or so_...

A year or so...he had said...

_So take care of everybody, alright!?_

How can he expect her to _take_ _care_ of anybody, when right now she couldn't even take care of _herself_? When, right after he left, the guild had disbanded?

_See ya, Lucy! ~Natsu and Happy_

.

.

.

She ran after them of course, but it was already too late, and she wasn't fast enough like Jet to catch up to them. So she could only collapse and cry like she was a pathetic lovesick fool.

She was in love with him, wasn't she? Still is, she thinks...She thinks she's also a fool to believe this fairy tale would last.

But...

Those two...those idiots..._that_ idiot...

They just..._left_ her...

And then...so did everyone else...

Was it really the guild and Natsu holding them all together? Was it that the moment those two factors disappeared, so did _everything_ else?

And now...she was alone _again_...just like before...

They all _left_ her.

_He_ left her

.

.

.

He was gone.

And so was everything else.

* * *

A/N: ;~;...goddammit, Sensei...why did you make the husbando leave the waifu? Just why?

Please R&amp;R~!


	11. Jellal Returns!

A/N: GAHHH...

Too many feels...must retain...humor and happy...

Lol, a friend of mine came up with this, just because it would have been a hilarious way for Jellal to finally return.

Enjoy~!

* * *

Return of Jellal!

.

.

.

"**_I'M GONNA GRIND ACNOLOGIA'S ASS...INTO DRAGON DUST!_**"

"...Heh, lol, you said you were gonna _grind_ his ass..."

.

.

.

"It's finally over..."

"Well... for now at least...," Makarov sighed, a tired sound. As long as his brats were alive and kicking, that was all that mattered for now.

Mirajane walked up to Erza,"...You alright?"

"Yeah... my senses are back, and everything is working okay...,"She turned to Minerva,"Thank you...if you hadn't acted...we might still be in a predicament with Kyouka...FACE or no FACE."

Minerva just nodded, a solemn expression firmly in place, even as Sting and Rogue came up to her.

"Well now!" Mira threw on her happy face, a sure way to get everyone smiling again was smile yourself, right? "Not much use standing in this mess, shall we all head home?"

"YEAH!"

"Let's get a move on then!" Mira pumped one arm into the air, the other giving a friendly slap to Erza's lovely buttocks, to which the redhead gave a slight "Kyaa!"

* * *

Somewhere not too far from the Fairy Tail Group, a blue-haired man sat up bolt straight and rigid.

"...Someone has touched the booty..."

His companions, new and old, stared at him quite oddly.

Cobra grinned,"I heard it..."

Angel had the nerve to ask,"What?"

"Uh-oh~ Someone touched the booty, huh Jellal?"

"I have to go."

He was now determined to quickly reach his destination, because someone had touched something that was not theirs to touch! Precisely, someone had touched Erza's and made her make her cute "Kyaa!" sound. This was a problem that was to be rectified as of now.

"..."

"...What just happened?"

Meredy huffed at her new teammates slowness,"Someone touched Erza's butt, and Jellal's waifu senses were tingling, duh..."

* * *

Erza hissed,"Ow-Mira! That's still..."

"OH! Sorry!"

But then there was a sound coming from the distance, similar to a man's rage scream of some kind.

"...What is that?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Erza, I think it's Jellal!"

Natsu put an ear up, listening intensely,"...Yep, sounds like Jellal..."

"What!?"

"..._eeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

"Wow...he's running really fast, y'know..."

The next thing he said really bowled them over,"Someone touched the booty."

"...H-huh!?"

"The booty has been touched. I demand to know who touched the booty," it was probably the dead serious way he was saying it that took everyone off their stool.

Jellal was adamant on finding the culprit; he would not give up!

"Who touched the booty, and made Erza make that cute 'Kyaa!' sound? Speak now, or I shall use my Heavenly Body Magic...with my heavenly body...goddammit, I can't effing see, who am I looking at right now!?"

"Jellal."

He turned towards her,"Erza? Is that you?"

"I have only one question."

"..."

"...WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? HOW THE FUCK DO YOU JUST DISAPPEAR FOR FIFTY PLUS CHAPTERS? WHAT, SOMEONE TOUCHES MY BUTT AND YOU COME RUSHING OVER!? HAH!? WELL!?"

"...My apologies..."

Erza let herself calm down, and gave a slight chuckle,"Glad to see you too, Jellal."

* * *

A/N: Lolz, actually we were talking about GaLe, and the GaLe booty, and somehow Jerza came into it and this happened...yeah...

Well, here ya go! Two in one day!

R&amp;R~!


	12. Kimi wa Dekinai(AU)

A/N: Gatchin! Kimi wa Dekinai ko by Hatsune Miku AU drabble~! Please prepare for feels...

Please enjoy(or try to...)~!

* * *

You're Such A Useless Child(But I'll Protect You Anyway)

.

.

.

Lucy loved going to work with her mom.

Even though it was hospital work, and she kinda wasn't supposed to wander around the halls(actually, there was a lot more that she wasn't supposed to do, but got away with anyway), it was still fun and she could do her homework and play in the children's ward, and all sorts of things as long as she didn't cause too much trouble.

Her mom was a pedia...pedaia...(pediatist? Pediatrist?...Pediatrician?)special kids nurse, so that's why she got to play in the ward area.

And that's where she met him.

The boy with the cherry-blossom-pink hair and the white scarf that he was always constantly nuzzling into.

Lucy had finished all her schoolwork, shoved all her pencils and crayons into her star-shaped backpack as neatly as possible, and put it away in the cubby-hole. And as she was getting ready to jump onto the giant foam block like she usually did, she spotted him against the wall, whereas all the other children had already claimed toys and spots for playtime. Why wasn't he playing? Was he unable to, like he broke one of his bones and he couldn't play like the others?

She waited until her mother happened to walk into the room with a snack tray, tugged on her uniform as she asked,"Mama, Who's that boy over there?"

"Hm? Who do you mean?"

Lucy gestured once more towards the boy at the wall,"The pink-haired boy. With the white scarf."

Her mother smiled,"Ahh, that one. That's Natsu-chan, he doesn't really play well with others."

"Huh?" Lucy asked,"Why? What's wrong with him? Does he have broken bones or something? Why doesn't he want to play?"

"Lucy! We don't use the word 'wrong'! There's nothing wrong with him or any of the other children,"she sighed, and took a breath,"It's not that he doesn't want to play, but that no one else wants to play with him. They don't like him, because they think what he has is weird, and they haven't seen or met anyone else like Natsu-chan. Even though they're all sick and in here to recover, they won't bother with him at all. And the other nurses and I have tried, but they all refuse to accept him, so Natsu-chan is usually very lonely,"her mother sighed again, this one more sorrowful than the other,"That poor boy doesn't have anyone else."

As she listened to her mother explain, Lucy stared at him for quite a bit. He watched the others with sadly blank eyes, and his face burrowed even deeper into the muffler.

She tugged again on the uniform,"Mama,"she pulled her mother down to her height so as to whisper in her ear,"Can I bring him his snacks?"

Her mother smiled, handing her a tray with napkins, chocolate chip cookies and two plastic cups of milk. Lucy was delighted, and almost tripped as she made her way towards him. She set the tray down on a nearby table and walked right up to Natsu.

"Hi! I'm Lucy! Are you Natsu-kun?"

He looked up, his face slightly rising out of his scarf. His onxy eyes were wide with shock, and perhaps a little bit of fear,"..."

Lucy waited for him to answer, but not a single sound came,"...Can you not talk? Is your throat working okay?"

"..."

She decided not to push him,"Hey, it's okay! You don't need to talk if you don't want to. But I brought some snacks with me, do you wanna share some cookies?"

Natsu glanced behind her, gazing at the tray of sweets longingly before nodding. And that was all Lucy needed to see.

"Yay! C'mon then!" she grabbed his hand, making him jump, and pulled him towards the table, forcing him into a seat.

Lucy began divvying up the tray between her and her new companion,"My mom gave us...six cookies...so that means...um...I have to divide them in half...so...oh! So I get three, and you get three! 'Cause three plus three equals six, so that's exactly half, right?"

He didn't say anything, but stared hard at the cookies, as if he was trying to discern for himself whether or not it was true,"...Mm..."

"'Mm'? Does that mean 'yes'? Ah! You spoke! Do it once more, please!"

"...M-mm..."

Lucy was was giving him a sparkly look,"Ahh~! Natsu-kun spoke! Yay for Natsu!"

His cheeks blushed with a creeping red that shot down his neck, and he tried to dig into his scarf once more.

"Aw, don't hide again! Look, I'll stop now, so can you come back out?"She clasped her hands together,"Please~?"

He stopped to look at her, and brought his face back out. Lucy cheered again and handed him a cookie to start with,"Here!"

.

.

.

He got really close to her after that. Whenever she happened to visit the children's ward, they would immediately find each other to play with, and Lucy got to see him go from sad and lonely to happy and playing. She would even try and teach him some of what she was learning at school, because she heard he hasn't been able to go to school for a long time, but Natsu couldn't really get the hang of math or reading very well, but he could kind of write, so at least to Lucy it counted! Also, he seemed to really love dragons, his room was covered in them! And he was really super strong! He could lift the giant foam block even while she was sitting on it! It was really cool~!(Her mother fainted when she saw, so they had to be careful not to do it too many times...)

Even if sometimes he couldn't respond well to her, Lucy didn't mind, as long as he wasn't sad or lonely anymore, it was fine. Even if he was smart enough to count past ten, it didn't matter, as long as he tried, it was fine. Even if when he tried to speak it was all a jumbled mess of sounds, as long as he could smile, it was fine. For Lucy, as long as she could keep that goofy-looking toothy grin on that pink-haired boy's face, it was fine.

Her mother even noticed that Natsu smiled more when he was playing with Lucy, so she made doubly sure to keep her visiting. For the sake of recovery, of course, and not because she was a pure romantic at heart...

Lucy found out from another nurse that Natsu had a 'problem' in his head. His head didn't learn things the same as everyone else's, the nurse said it was because he couldn't process things as quickly nor as well, so it made a lot harder for him to function, made him appear slow and he probably could've been taken for dumb or stupid.

It was because of this that others preferred not to interact with him, and rather took advantage so as to make jokes and throw insults.

Lucy didn't like it. Because it made Natsu sad when they all said mean things.

_"Look at that stupid kid, doesn't he always have that dumb look on his face?"_

_"What's wrong with you, can't you even speak right? What an idiot!"_

_"And what's with that girly hair color? My daddy said that means that you're a pansy!"_

_"He never lets go of that scarf! It's probably dirty by now, just like him!"_

_"Oh, look at him now! See his face? Hey, are you gonna get mad now? What can you do?"_

_"He can't do anything! He's just sits there all day, he's so stupid and useless!"_

_"He's so useless!"_

_"He's useless."_

_"Useless."_

_"Useless!"_

_"So Useless..."_

_"Useless."_

Lucy didn't like it at all. So of course she said something when she noticed how tight his grip was on her hand.

"Don't call him that! The ones who're useless are you guys! Just leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you!"

"Tch! You're just as stupid as he is! Acting all tough just because you're the lead nurse's kid! You don't even belong in here!"

Her mother happened to walk in,"Children! Please be quiet, a lot of the other patients are sleeping. C'mon, now, I'll walk you all back to your rooms. Some of you should get as much sleep as possible, so that you can go back home, okay~?"

Lucy stuck her tongue and pulled her eyelid at the retreating offenders, one of them glaring back and mouthing the words,"Lucky. I'll get you."

Lucy just huffed, and turned around to face Natsu, giving him a serious look in the eye,"Hey," she put both hands on his shoulders,"Don't listen to any of that, you hear me? Them and their stupid words don't matter. And, besides...,"Her cheeks tinted,"I like your hair, it's pretty...not in a girly way, in a boy way...It doesn't matter at all, so don't listen to them, okay!?"

She didn't let go until Natsu nodded,"Good. C'mon, let's go find the puzzle box. I bet there's one in there we haven't done yet."

Natsu obediently followed.

.

.

.

The same thing happened again, this time with the exception of tears. Natsu's tears. Lucy stood in front of him to shield him.

"Oi, didn't I tell you guys to leave him alone!? If you don't stop, I'm gonna whup all of your butts!"

"You can't do anything, you're just a girl! Just a girl who plays with a girly boy!"

"I SAID DON'T CALL HIM THAT! LUCY KICK!"

"What kind of attack is tha- oww! You really kicked me!"

"I said I was gonna kick all your guys's butts! Anyone else wanna go!? Huh!?"

"Crap! She's scary! She's really gonna beat us up! Run awaaay!"

"You better hope I don't tell the nurses!"

"Go ahead and tell, and then I'll tell on you! Bunch of bullies!" She stood there long after the event, eventually speaking,"Hey, Natsu...,"she kept her back to him and continued,"Even though you can't study well, can't play outside games as well, can't make friends with others well; even though you're are just a little bit stupid, can't speak well, or behave well, it doesn't matter. Even if you're a little bit of a crybaby, that's fine. If all you can do is just eat drink and play with me, that's fine. Even if you're really the most useless kid in the world, that's fine! Then just ignore everything else. Because," She finally turned, hard tears stuck in her eyes as she enveloped him in a warm hug,"I'll protect you...I'll protect you and we'll just stay together, okay?"

Natsu's arms slowly came up to return her hug,"...Mm...hm..."

.

.

.

Before visiting hours were over for her and she had to go home, she helped Natsu back to his room, because it was also time for the children's ward to sleep. She waited until the nurse left the room to say good night to him,"Natsu, I'll sing you a lullaby before I have to go, it'll help you sleep better! Do you think you can sing with me?"

He hugged his red dragon plushie and nodded.

Together, they made a lulling tune that lifted all the bad things away.

.

.

.

"Don't worry... I'll make sure I'll always save you..."

.

.

.

That was a long time ago...they had moved on past that.

Natsu had finally gotten out of the hospital, but had to go into Fairy Tail Foster Care Institute, and they were actually all really wonderful people. They helped further his progression, and Lucy didn't have to worry about him being made fun of or bullied, because Fairy Tail was that kind of place. His speech was improving, his hand-eye coordination, and he'd even made a few of his own friends(he'd expressed to her not Gray, for the sole reason that Gray was and idiot...)

The problem got really bad when they entered high school, because adolescence is ruthless.

The names...the wretched name-calling was worse here than ever. they went as far as to call him things like 'monster', 'alien', 'ghost man', and even worse.

He would come to her when he couldn't take it anymore, and let everything out in his stronger, but still garbled, voice. He'd tell her every one of his cruel thoughts of returning harm, even though he'd never actually do it. And Lucy would sit there and listen for him, listen and take it for him when he couldn't anymore. Her poor, dense, slow and useless child that she thinks she's fallen in love with.

After he releases his anguish, he's back to himself and smiling, and as long as he smiles, that's all Lucy needs, all the reasons ever for her to protect him, even though he's stronger than her, and protects her too.

.

.

.

Time has a way of going far too quick if no one's looking, because now they're in their final year, and then they're done with cruel places like that forever. He's still bad at studying, and there's not enough time for him to properly make up the lost grades; overall, he's probably lacking, but never in her eyes.

"They said it's too late, huh? That's okay, Natsu. Besides, you're still my favorite person in the whole world~!" _My most precious person_..."Wow, my favorite person is such a good kid, huh?"

"Mmm~!"

Lucy laughs, and stands up taking Natsu with her, holding hands like they're dancing, and she hums the song she sang to him from so long ago, that drowsy, sleepy feeling following right along,"Natsu...Sometimes, I wish we could go forever like this..."

She wishes she could go on forever with this lonely, sad, dense and useless boy.

.

.

.

She can't believe it.

Did their classmates truly hate him this much? For no reason?

Why?

Natsu didn't do anything...

He didn't do anything wrong!

HE FUCKING DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!

So why!?...

They pulled them into the alley, and no matter how hard she desperately tried to keep ahold of him, tried to shield his body with her own, Natsu was taken from her grip, and Lucy was forced to watch. Forced to watch as they held him down and wailed pounding fists into him, unable to fight back, and her becoming completely and utterly useless.

They ran when she finally freed herself and made her right hook and leg power known...

But...

It was too late.

Natsu was barely breathing, eyes glazed over and blood running.

Even as they rode the ambulance, and she kept praying through tear-filled eyes and tear-stained cheeks and sobbing cries and shaking hands, even as he was admitted in and the doctors and nurses tried to stabilize him, even as her mom held her back while she screamed, not once did he wake, and there was the telltale beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...

.

.

.

Long after the time is called, Lucy sits there cradling her most precious person in the world like she's his mother and not like she was in love with him. She holds him and holds him tight, because he might slip away even more than he has, and she just wants to make sure that his body is still here even if he's not.

"...I'm such a worthless...useless...stupid...stupid..."

"Because...because we took a different way...because we weren't careful..."

"My most...important person is...not here...anymore..."

"I failed...I couldn't keep my promise to you...I couldn't protect...I couldn't save you..."

"...and now...no one...will save me either..."

If only she could turn back time...

Lucy sang.

* * *

A/N:...okay...I know you all hate me right now...but let's just consider this for just a moment...

I will write uber fluff! and that will fix it!

please let me know what prompts will fix it, and I will do it!

I SWEAR! I'LL FIX IT! I PROMISE!

In celebration of this being the 12th chapter, special review thanks goes to~

The very first review from the Guest - Thank you for your patronage~!

The second from the Gray/Cana Broship Guest - Kyaah~! My first request~!

The amazing Pielover139 - *_winks_* Ayyyy

AnimeOnCookie

CopDog

thefourteethdarkone

SakuraPetal91

That'sRidiculous

OgaxHilda

And the rest of you who read but don't review(-_FOR SHAME!_ -Shut up, Luny!)

R&amp;R goal: 16!


	13. Happy Holidays! Valentine's Edition(P1)

A/N: Happy (LATE) Valentine's Day!

I'm soo sorry! My wifi went down, for a week! I thought i was gonna diiiiieeee!

BUT

I have some sickeningly sweet cotton candy fluff for ya~!

*bows head repeatedly saying "_ .SumimasenSumimasen_..."*

may this appease those still crying about the last chapter!

but still go look that song up! i cry everytime!

Happy 413 days! Kyaaaaaaah~!

This will be a two-part holiday special~!

* * *

Holidays: Happy Valentine's Day Fairy Tail!

.

.

.

"Juvia swears, cross her heart, she really saw it!"

Mira nodded quite enthusiastically,"Yeah, really!? A-all of them!?"

Juvia had taken a moment the day before after her attempt to bestow her Gray-sama with the most wondrous body pillow featuring her rather photogenic self, if she did say so~!

But that was not the point of her current topic of conversation with Mira! The dilemma at hand needed to be assessed, analyzed, and solved as of yesterday!

"Juvia," Mira put both hands on her shoulders, her head tilted just so in a way that her face was shadowed,"do not joke around with me, please. I need each and every little detail that pretty blue noggin of yours had yesterday. Now, tell me...WHAT HAVE YOU SEEN?"

"Eeep!" Juvia shrieked a bit when Mira's head creaked up like a horror film doll with her usually soft azure eyes now a soul-piercing electric blue,"Y-yes! Juvia will!"

Clearing her throat, Juvia leaned as close as she could to Mira's ear, throwing a glance and a pointing finger every so often towards the rest of the guild hall, currently broken out into a drunken, waterless chicken fight.

"...R-really!?"

"Shh!"

Mirajane stared from her post behind the bar counter, locking on to her newly acquired targets,"...Heh."

"Ah...Mira-san...? Are you ok-"

"HEH...HEH...HEH..."

"GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA THINKS SHE BROKE MIRA-SAN! WHAT DO I DOOOO!?"

"ACK-! JUVIA, NOT NO-GUHH!" Gray had been sitting on Elfman's shoulder just a moment ago, and now he was quite intimate with the floor after a steel-covered arm batted him out of the game.

"WHY THE HELL AM I CARRYING YOUR HEAVY METAL ASS!?"

"If you're too slow, ya end up on the bottom, Fire Breath. 'S as simple as that. Besides, we won."

Juvia was still a bit torn, looking between Mira, who was now leering with a terrifying smile(w-was she salivating!?), and her fallen beloved who had yet to stand, probably due to being drunk as fuck...

"Sheesh, so much for Valentine's Day, right Lucy?"

"...After all that trouble...of making chocolate...for that Ash-For-Brains...and he downs it like one of Cana's kegs..."

Levy and Lisanna rubbed her slumping shoulders in consolation,"If only Erza were here, today might've gone a bit more according to schedule. Where is she anyway?"

Levy just shrugged,"When she left, she was kinda vague...hmmm..."

"...He didn't even say anything...about how it tasted...or if he noticed I put chili powder..."

Still sharing Lucy's shoulders with Levy's arm, Lisanna noticed her moving something silvery behind her, recognizing it as a heart-shaped...iron tin...,"Levy, you still didn't give yours either...?"

"Uhhhh...no, not yet...ehehe..."

* * *

Omake~!:

Erza was so happy~!

This was going to be her first time making cake and not eating it, solely for the intended purpose of giving it away as a Valentine's gift. She'd even gone through the trouble of primping and priming her Red Lady Armor, a sultry floor length crimson dress with little heart motifs sewn into the fabric and a long one-sided slit all the way up her hip. She was prepared for anything and everything!

Ad she was so proud of the cake she made, too! Strawberry cake, chocolate ganache filling, and sweeeeet, sweet chocolate buttercream frosting on top, of course topped with strawberry slices, all cut into hearts by yours truly~!

That was until she had been ambushed by Vulcans. She was so wrapped up in her own happy little dreamland of the joyous events that would ocurr today that she hadn't even noticed their presence. The sealed box containing her masterpiece, her heart and soul, her confectionary confession, the object that she had sealed all of her pure-hearted feelings came tumbling down and landed with a loud SPLAT.

"...That..."

The wind began to pick up, and the foolish Vulcans could only watch as their doom was ensured. The earth began to shake and groan, and dark energy was now gathering within Erza.

"That...was...my first...time..."

She began to requip into her most powerful and terrifying armor, the thirst of purgatory calling for the incriminated.

"THAT WAS MY FIRST TIME! YOU SHAN'T BE FORGIVEN! HELLION BLAAADE!"

.

.

.

Whilst traveling with his companions, Jellal immediately did a 180 turn,"..."

Meredy was the first to notice,"...Oh, not again...what is it this time, Jellal?"

"..."

Hoteye swooned,"Ah! It's love~!"

"I heard it," and Cobra snickered wickedly.

Angel groaned,"Am I just out of the loop or something?"

"...My waifu senses are tingling," and he took off faster than Racer.

"WAIT! JELLAL! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

"IT IS MY SWORN DUTY AS A HUSBANDO TO ASSIST MY WAIFU AS I AM SENSING SHE IS VERY DISTRESSED! I AM ALSO SENSING CAKE. I AM SENSING IT RATHER DELIGHTFULLY."

* * *

A/N: YAY~! Am I forgiven yet?...No?...well...that's okay...'cause i got a second part AU for ya!

HAPPY (LATE) VALENTINE'S DAYYY!


	14. Happy Holidays! VD Edition:CUPID Inc (AU

A/N: Happy (LATE) Valentine's Day! Again!

YAYYYY! Two in one day~!

I have another AU for you~! AND IT BE FLUFFY!

Please Enjoy~!

* * *

Advent of Love-Love Agent! Enter, Agent Strauss!

.

.

.

"Do you understand your mission, agent?"

"Affirmed."

"Have you gone through the briefing process yet?"

"Affirmed."

"Will you be requiring the Mega-HEA_r_T-Cannon?"

"_Negative_."

"Aww, c'mon Lis..."

"Nee-san... even if you are the President of the base, could you be a little more serious about it?"

"...Shall I send Agent Bickslow with you?"

"NEGATIVE! _NE-GA-TI-VE_! I _HIGHLY_ DEEM THAT UNNECASSARY!

Agent Lisanna Strauss of the secret base of CUPID CORP. silently rubbed her now throbbing temple, despite her elder sister being able to see her through the monitor.

"Hey, don't give me that~! I thought it went pretty well the last time I partnered you with him..."

Lisanna sighed,"Mira-nee, that was possibly the _worst_ undercover assignment that you've given me, and there have been some _pre-tty_ close calls, too! There was some very much unwanted groping on both our parts, pants _and_ chest, if I may say so! Leading us to further believe it is best if we don't see each other for a while until we no longer feel _akward_ by so much as _glancing_ at each other, thank you very much."

President Mirajane Strauss huffed,"Ohh, you're being no fun right now...I wish I could go back out into the field...ahh the joys of being a CUPID..."

Her wistful look worried Lisanna,"...You know you can't, Mira-nee. Last time...

"Oh, I know that already! Don't remind me...,"She snapped without meaning to, taking a moment to calm down and compose,"It's just...it's a lot better out there...than in here...

"The looks on peoples faces when we help them find who's on the other end of their red string...it helps me forget that our kind of people can't see our own..."

"Nee-san..."

Lisanna hated that sad look her sister got in her eyes sometimes, her baby blues that should only sparkle and shine like she's always in love, like they used to...

But they haven't...not since...

"Well! don't just stand there all day, don't you got a mission to complete~?"

"Ah-Right! I'll be going!" She gave a quick bow to her sister before speeding out of the display room. She had a perfect record so far, and it wasn't gonna break now!

She was however stopped in one of the hallways, literally bumping into a particular friend that she was specifically hoping to avoid.

"Oof!"

"Gaugh!"

That specific style and shade of mohawk would be recognized anywhere,"B-Bickslow!"

"Oh...H-heya..."

And there was that suffocating awkward tension. Great...

"S-sorry! Excuse me, I was just passing through, m-my prep room is through this way..."

"Ah, r-really!? Mine too! Uhh, this way, I mean..."

Her heart was unreasonably going a mile a minute! Why!? Well sure, that one mission...where they fell...and he ended up grabbing her breast and his knee was wedged between her thighs...and in an effort to stop their descent, she had unexpectedly placed a hand on his(_amazing, by the way..._)pec and his... ...package.(_no comment!_)

And the sounds...

Because remembering _that_ every time you saw someone would make anyone just break out into a song and a jig, right~?

"Hey, listen, Strauss..."

"Eh?"

"I still feel really...off about it, and I am so so so sorry that...y'know, happened. How about I treat ya for dinner later, as a make up kinda thing...That okay?"

Lisanna was taken aback,"...Oh, well...sure. Yeah, why not? I mean, we've got to get over this, right?"

"Yeah, exactly! So is seven fine?"

"Um, actually, about to go on a multi-target..."

"Oh! Right, so late dinner, okay...how's ten sound?"

"Perfect!"

"Alright! See ya then!"

"Yeah, thanks!"

On the other hand, he was trying at least. It's a step farther than what she thought of...

.

.

.

"UGHHH! Could this guy be any denser!?"

One of her targets, a young man by the name of Natsu Dragneel, sure to be certified idiot of the whole town, had blown a perfectly PERFECT chance to get his intended, a lovely, intelligent and refined young lady by the name of Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of the Heartfilia Konzern, also one of the companies funding CUPID CORP.

But this fool just blew it right out of the water!

Lisanna could cry,"Iyaaa...and it was such a glorious set up too...," however, she would not give! She shan't yield! She will complete this mission one way or the other!

But she was just going to leave them for a few minutes, because refinery aside, the Heartfilia girl was indeed scary, yelling the way she was at that poor Dragneel boy, she could possibly rival Agent Scarlet...

.

.

.

The next couple went a tad smoother.

Just a tad.

Didn't mean it was any better than the last one.

"Gray-sama~! Do you not like the body pillow of Juvia!? Is it the pose? Juvia has a different one prepared just in case~!"

Well, at least the girl knew they were fated..., sweet, bubbly(yandere!?) Juvia Lockser...

"Juvia! Stop that! Don't bring that here!"

But the guy...a Tsundere if she ever saw one, Gray Fullbuster...

Just when Lisanna was about to give up, Gray pulled Juvia in a tight embrace, leaving her completely frozen and breathless.

"_Juvia_..."

_**WHOA**! Dayum_, his voice hit that perfect sultry baritone, and he'd practically purred Juvia's name, Lisanna zeroing in on them like an enthusiastic child.

"Don't wave that around too much. I don't want anyone to see you in such a pose,"he tilted her chin up, their faces so close,"except for me."

"G-Gray-sama-,"and then poor Juvia blissfully melted, fainting right then and there.

"EH!? Oi, Juvia! W-what's- what happened!?"

Lisanna smiled at the dorkily sweet scene,"Aww...almost Juvia-chan, try not to faint next time..."

.

.

.

"Someone- HMMPHF!?"

"Quiet girlie!"

Well, things didn't quite go according to plan...and Lisanna will admit, it was partly her fault...

Okay! Fine, it was all her fault! Happy now?

it's just...one thing ended up leading to the other, and...this happened.

One of her charges, intelligent, petite, adorable Levy McGarden, was about to have some horrible things done to her by a couple of thugs if Lisanna or her missing guy, one brooding, rough, and also tsundere Gajeel Redfox(man, she was either getting tsundere's or idiots today!) didn't step in.

"Nnn-"

"She fuckin' bit me!"

"HELP-! PLEASE!"

"Yer in for it now, bitch!"

Just as Lisanna was about to interfere, a rather large fist fitted with an iron knuckle duster flew straight into the jaw of Levy's offenders, knocking him into his accomplice.

"Hands off..."

Being quite relieved, Lisanna relaxed,'_Omigod, just in time, thank you~_!'

Levy gazed up in wonder, and maybe a bit of admiration,"...Gajeel..."

"Y-you wanna go, huh big guy!?"

Lisanna pitied them, there was no way they could win, especially against someone protecting somebody they loved, even if they wouldn't admit it.

Gajeel merely chuckled,"Yeah, I wanna go. Wanna go home and play around in my metalshop. Question you should be asking yourselves's 'Where do I wanna go?' So," He cracked his fist with several huge pops,"Where do ya wanna go? Heaven?" He gave them a wicked, manic grin,"Or Hell? Actually, nah...forget it, I'll jus' send ya to hell."

Lisanna had to be careful of her laughter being too loud, else she be found out.

Dark humor aside, Gajeel turned around to kneel by Levy. Lisanna thought it was the most adorably beautiful thing she'd ever seen, because he was a freakin' giant, and she was really pixie-like. Kyaa~! So Friggin' cute~!

"Oi...you okay, Shorty?"

"...Yeah..."

Gajeel sat next to her, slighty facing away, but nothing could escape Lisanna's notice,"Y'know...it's awfully hard ta keep track 'a someone as small as you..."

"Aha...so we're back to the size jokes-"

"So just stay by me. So I can see you."

He cut her off to finish, and Levy's eyes widened as she stared.

"...O-okay..."

Levy couldn't see, but Lisanna did. Gajeel had the slightest tint of pink on his cheeks, and his not-confession had her rolling around in her hiding spot, kicking her legs out in excitement. If she reacted like this, imagine Mira-nee's reaction. Ahhh, she loved her job~!

.

.

.

Actually...

Forget it.

She hated her job.

Heartfilia and Dragneel were still at it! What, did they seriously go the whole day just bickering away at each other!?

After another hour of watching them loop back to the same argument, Lisanna was officially done. It was time to bring out the big guns. Well, one big gun, to be specific...

.

.

.

"Mira-nee!"

The display room recognized her vocal pattern and immediately patched her through to her sister.

Mira's face appeared on screen, excited and bright-eyed as she right off the bat said,"Mega-HEA_r_T-Cannon!?"

"Mega-HEA_r_T-Cannon."

"_MEGA-HEA**r**T-CANNON_!" Mira cheered, happily throwing her hands in the air, practically emanating sparkles and rainbows,"I'll get it sent to you right away~!

Lisanna rubbed her hand together with a devilish smirk,"Excellent~! Nyahahahaha~"

.

.

.

Lisanna stomped back through town, carrying the most beloved weapon of CUPID CORP, the Mega-HEA_r_T-Cannon, M-HEAT-C made by their sister association F.T. Ind.

"Aha...ha...ha...ha...ha...haaaaaaa..."

Coming upon her targets still fighting, she had had enough as a final nerve of sanity popped,"That's it! You two are gonna love each other _and you are gonna like it!"_

They stopped momentarily to look at her, exclaiming,"WHAT!?" together as she powered on the almighty M-HEAT-C.

"Love-Love Special! Mature HEAT Seeker!"

_PEEWM_!

Hearts blasted out of the cannon, various shades of pink, red and probably purple covered the sun, and Natsu and Lucy were thrown back by the power beam, collapsing as they hit the ground.

"...Whew! Ahh, I feel MUCH better!"

The two sat up, dazed and disoriented. But the moment their eyes met, starry chocolate against piercing onyx, they stood and ran to each other like a cliche.

"NATSUUUU~!"

"LUUUCYYY~!"

Lisanna turned to go home before she saw anything she didn't particularly need to; the attack was called 'Mature-HEAT-Seeker' for a reason...lol, duh...

She checked her watch surprised at the actual time it was,"Eh!? Only five!?"

That means she could go on her date! I mean, not date, friendship outing! Yeah! Sure...

That also meant she would need to call Bickslow...and she didn't have his number...

Which meant she would have to see Mira...

Which meant...

Goddammit, she was fucked...

* * *

A/N:LOLZ...these dorks...

Am I forgiven!?...WAS THAT A 'YES' I HEARD!?

Haha...

Thank you for reading, and there will be a continuation of VDP1 for White Day~!

R&amp;R Goal: 24


	15. Tales of Magnolia: The Tale of Gajeel I

A/N: OSU! Ahaaa...just finished watching Haikyuu! TWAS FABULOUS!

I'm not sure what to write on...

but i will try~!

* * *

Tales of Magnolia: The Tale of Gajeel I

.

.

.

He knows he was an idiot.

Of course he was.

How could he not know, compared to now, when his reasons of atonement had almost been taken from him?

Well, at least she was out of the way, safe and on her way to the others, where they would take care of her.

Because Fairy Tail takes care of their own, he learned. No matter what, regardless of where you stood on a personal level in life, as long as you were apart of Fairy Tail, no matter what, they took care of their own.

He'd learned that by now. Just like he learned that life was unkind.

Imagine his shock when Master Makarov visited him in the scrap metal remains of what was once Phantom Lord's guild hall. And when he heard of Juvia's concern.

She'd joined, huh? The thought of the rain woman being accepted brought a small amount of comfort for him, because life had been unkind to her, too. They had a slight, barely-there kinship that had nothing to do with being in Phantom Lord, but rather that they could understand and respect each other. Despite his outburst, he was glad for Juvia, maybe she wouldn't be so glum anymore.

"What are you going to do from now on?"

Why did he ask that? Gajeel didn't know! Hell, he was just gonna wing it until he found an opportunity, or something...

"What were you thinking when you picked a fight with us?"

He was just following orders.

"What did Phantom Lord mean to you?"

It was a way for him to get by, he couldn't find another choice at the time!

"What did being in that guild mean to you?"

"What did being a wizard mean to you?"

Gajeel couldn't answer any of those questions.

"What I'm asking is, What do you, as yourself, think of yourself?"

He couldn't give an answer to that either.

"Had Jose ordered it, would you have taken peoples lives? Are you that unquestioning?"

...No...he wouldn't...he wouldn't have,...wouldn't he?

"You see, that's no better than being a puppet. But I don't think you're that boring of a man."

His eyes were shut so tightly that barely any light filtered in, like he was in pitch-black darkness. A darkness that he put himself into. He just wanted him to stop.

"Just shut up already. Leave me alone." So he could wallow in his own misery and be in his false sense of peace.

Makarov said something then, something that made the light cut through that pitch-black haze.

"There's no need to throw yourself into darkness. How 'bout joining my guild, eh?"

He had to be joking, because wasn't it all his fault that his guild had been destroyed and hurt!? He just wanted to be left alone!

"In this world, there are those who prefer solitude, however," a sadness had slipped into his voice,"there is no one who can withstand it."

Those words had struck a chord at him, like plucking his favorite guitar.

"But...! But I'm the one who destroyed your guild! And-"

"Let's just put that behind us."

"And...I hurt your Nakama..."

Gajeel could feel the anger literally rolling off of the tiny man, if he wanted to kill him now there was no doubt at all that he would've had that been the old man's intention.

"That...I will never forgive, no matter what."

He was filled with so much shame and regret, all he wanted was to curl up and disappear almost

"But...if I ignored a young one trying to throw himself into darkness, it'd be myself I could never forgive."

He grit his teeth and bit back guilty tears(because he hasn't cried in so long, why start now?) even as that hand bursting with light was held out to him.

"I'm not saving you." But in a way he did "I'm just trying to show the path to tomorrow's sunrise." He did that to, and he had more or less become another father figure in his life now. "Will you step forward, or will you stop right here? That is a choice you need to make."

Gajeel could clearly remember that moment.

"I..."

It was what powered him through his joining, when he was not quite as lonely as before.

"...I...!"

It was why he was even here now, on Tenrou, fighting these idiots from Grimoire Heart and making time for Levy to get back to the others. It was why he had strength now, even after a heavy battering.

He grabbed ahold of the blade embedded in his arm,"...Can't lose!" As if to make it clearer in his head, he said it once more,"I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE, DAMMIT!"

Because, back then...

The moment he that light-filled hand...

He'd become a Mage of Fairy Tail.

He'd become one of the people who had beaten his ass into the ground with their bonded, intertwined strength.

"I'm..."

He wouldn't tarnish the name of such strong people...of his people. The people who took him the same way he's taken them, and he'd protect them now compared to back then at all costs.

"I'M A MAGE OF FAIRY TAIL!"

He couldn't afford to lose! Because he was now of Fairy Tail, and as far as he's learned, they don't lose. They can only win.

"Tch...Hope you people learn that as well," he collapsed.

(Later he learned that it was Shorty who carried him all the way across the Island back to camp, and it might have probably maybe made his heart stutter a bit...it was just a bit, though! Don't get any idea's!)

* * *

A/N: Uwaaa! My poor Gajeel...he's had it rough...im gonna make a plushie so I can hug it...

As always~

Please enjoy and R&amp;R!

R&amp;R goal: 26


	16. Happy Holidays! White Day Edition

A/N: OSU! Happy White Day~!

Lol, it's the guys turn to give back what they hath received...

Enjoy~!

* * *

Happy Holidays! Happy White Day!

.

.

.

Jellal boldly, bravely, and with much determination strode through the beautifully decorated streets of Magnolia, his goal ever pressing in his mind that he almost forgot about Cobra and Meredy who were accompanying him on his way to visit his lady love~.

"Uhh...Jellal? You might wanna move cuz there's a-"

_BONK_

"-bigmetalpole there aaand nevermind..."

"...*_snort_* Wow..."

.

.

.

Meanwhile, at the guild hall of Fairy Tail...

"Alright, you worthless bunch of maggots! As was reported to me by Captain Strauss, in my absence the lot of you had been _less_ than honorable during this past holiday of Valentine's,"Erza paced back and forth, the thump of her boots like a funeral march to all the men of Fairy Tail. She had especially meant business today, as pure and unforgiving as the brightness of her special White Day Armor V1.0, a crisp military dress, closely resembling the wardrobe of Kagura, except that it just made Erza that much more terrifying, _especially_ as she lightly gave her palm a slight _fwack_! every so often with that riding crop...

"So,"_fwack_!,"As for the events of today, I will be overseeing you and your _manly_ duties. Isn't that _right_, Elfman?"

Everyone turned their heads to the sad sight of poor, poor Elfman, tied to a chair mafia style, and absolutely beaten to a bloodied, terrified, empty shell, as was visible from his now blank and soulless eyes, with Mirajane who had somehow managed to look cheerful _and_ pissed off at the same time,"Answer the pretty lady, dear brother."

"...heh...heheh...y-yeah...manly..."

"Oh god, they've broken Elfman..."

Erza paced once more,"Now, Elfman seems to have learned his lesson, is there anything that you lot might not have understood?"_FWACK_!

"NO SIR!"

"Then get your asses into gear! BEFORE I DO IT FOR YOU! AM I CLEAR!?"

"AYE SIR!"

"AND NATSU! GRAY!" The two shrieked and clung to each other as they looked into the face of crimson death, her nostrils even beginning to flare.

"You two know what you did, now fix it!

"AYE SIR!"

Not too long after the guild had cleared out of mostly all of their male presence, Master descended from the second floor along with Laxus and Freed.

"Sometimes I forget why we're paying for those damn therapy sessions, and then I walk in here..."

Freed put a hand up to his temple,"This is why I prepare beforehand, therefore avoiding unnecessary confrontation."

"And I did mine way early this morning...damn..."

Mira giggled in a rather high pitch, causing those remaining to give her and Laxus heavily suspicious stares.

"Erza~!"

And then there was Jellal.

"Your husbando hath arrived to share this most joyous day with his lady love~!"

"REQUIP!"

There was a blinding flash of light, and Erza had changed into White Day Armor V1.2, a flowy, cotton-white sundress,"And I, your waifu, am most prepared to take part in this truly wondrous day! Let us be off and rejoice in sheer bliss!"

Never before had the sparkly backdrop been more fitting, as they ran out of the guild hand in hand and off into the sunset...

Leaving an uncomfortable Cobra and an overexcited Meredy, the former plunking himself straight away at the bar, where Kinana was serving(unfortunately happening to be next to Cana, therefore having to hear every little lewd thought that went on in that drunkard's pretty twisted head. How she was still a virgin, he would never know), and the latter enthusiastically bouncing around.

"Jus' so y'know, I am NOT going to help with any kind,shape or form of your little match-maker shenanigans, so get that little idea out of your heads, and buzz off, I already got plans..."

Mira visibly deflated and Meredy immediately stopped bouncing,"Aww fooey...I knew I shoulda brought Angel-nee along, Cobra-nii is never any fun..."

.

.

.

Omake~!

"C'mon Lucy! I can't go home unless I do everything on this stupid list that Mira and Lis made! The next one says I need to bite your ear, I don't know why though, that's just fuckin' weird..."

"NO! Just stay away, stay waaaaay away, over there! If you come over here, I swear I will shove that list down your throat! Everything up to 'hugging' was fine! You didn't need to effin' lick me! Don't you know what that list is comprised of!? God, a five-year old isn't as dense as you are!"

"Heheheheh...poor, sweet, naive Lucy..."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean!? Seriously, stop or I'm gonna sic Erza on you."

"What if it was Erza who is actually setting this whole thing up, huh? What're you gonna do then~?"

"Natsu, I swear to God, I am really, really, going to kick your ass."

* * *

A/N: YAY~! This is actually on time! Early, in fact~!

Life has been kinda gettin' me down lately,(said no one ever...) and it's also been getting hard for me to find time to draw too...

But no worries, right~? Bad things need to happen before you get a luck boost, right~? So I think I'll do okay! Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far! You have no idea how much your feedback actually cheers me up, so THANK YOU!

Your patronage is most welcome~!

R&amp;R!


	17. Happy Holidays! St Patrick's Edition

A/N: OSU! Happy St. Patricks Day! What kind of stuff do people do for that anyway? We just make green sugar cookies and that's it...

Please, ignore my foolishness~! Spend your holiday however you want it~!

Enjoy~!

* * *

Holidays: Happy St. Patrick's Day Fairy Tail!

.

.

.

It was another one of those times that Lucy found herself to be not only on edge, but also fairly annoyed as well. The cause being- you guessed it- another one of Natsu and Happy's schemes. This time, it was Leprechaun Hunting.

Now, the problem wasn't that they were hunting a mythical midget being who supposedly went around in all green doing as many pranks and tricks and games as possible, giving people the false hope of catching him in exchange for gold. Oh no, that wasn't the problem at all. Seriously, she was a mage who summoned other beings from another dimension, a leprechaun wasn't anything new.

It was the fact that he wanted to look for it. And it certainly didn't help that the rest of her team were just oh so totally on board with the idea.

"Lucy, it is the times like these where we may make memories and further strengthen our bond with our friends."

"Think of all the fish we can buy with that gold!"

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen a leprechaun before, Charle."

"I should hope not, they're wretched little things..."

"When I catch 'im, I'm gonna make him fight me!"

"Tch, just make him show us where his damn gold is."

"D'ya dare me to eat it? The gold, I mean. Not the leper-thingy."

And other such comments that pecked away at her resolve(well, when Erza said her piece it was more like she'd hacked off a good portion of it...), she finally just gave in. It was a holiday after all,"...Fine...Just...please get out of my bathroom..."

.

.

.

"That wasn't even a leprechaun! That was just Master in a green suit! And looked what happened, he flattened you in one go!"

"But we followed the rainb-_owww_! Shit!"

Their little adventure had been cut abruptly short, well, how could it not? The so-called rainbow was made of cardboard, and it led straight to Master, in the middle of the woods...fair to say it was one of the more awkward times that they'd found Master doing something...unusual...

Laxus hid his face when they had returned to the guild.

"I'm a little disappointed that we didn't actually see a leprechaun...,"Wendy sighed, twirling a small green bloom in her fingers,"But isn't this a pretty little flower, Charle~?"

Everybody turned to stare at Wendy, with the same dropping jaws as they saw the flower she was talking about.

"H-huh...? W-Wendy, where did you find that?"

"Ah? You mean this?" She held it out, all four petals seeming to wave in everybody's face, saying,'Hullo thar! Imma Shamrock, and I'm one of the luckiest mo'fo's that ever existed, bitches! LOL! Betcha wish ya had a shamrock like meh! XD!'

"Uwaa~! I feel like the rest of today will just go wonderfully, right Charle?"

Nobody went after them as they left. Not like they could have, because no one would ever dare to lay a hand on one of the precious babies of the guild. Not because she was a Dragon slayer(actually, it was a little bit of that...), or that she had older brothers who were skilled in a variety of magic(that too...).

Rather, it was more like Wendy was the currently the worlds most luckiest girl, nothing to do with leprechauns or anything.

* * *

A/N: Ayy~! Happy St. Pat's day~

Is anybody else mad at Gray? I mean, I know in the END, it's probably some super elaborate plan to kill END/Zeref or whatever, BUT STILL!

HE LEFT MY POOR BABY JUVIA ALL ALOOOOOOOONE! HE MUST ATONE FOR HIS SINS, THERE MUST BE MUCH PAIN!

the one time my Nalu demon is silent, my Gruvia demon acts up...

but please enjoy~!

R&amp;R~!


	18. Tales of Magnolia: The Tale of Gray I

A/N: OSU! I'm half upset, half...mehh~!? But here this is anyway...

Enjoy!

* * *

Tales of Magnolia: The Tale of Gray I

.

.

.

It was getting to be too much...

At this rate, he might hurt Juvia without meaning to.

He would absolutely prevent that from happening, at all costs. Because she was important to him now too.

No, she'd always been important, he just didn't want to admit it until now.

But if this kept happening...

He didn't know if she'd still want to stay by his side, even though knowing that it was her.

Heheh...he remembered the first time they met during the fight between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, how gloomy and timid she seemed at first. Of course he soon learned that when Juvia feels, she becomes so full of that one emotion that she will embody it perfectly. And how full of rage she was when he called the rain gloomy, sure he felt bad later when he learned that the rain had always followed her.

What stood out the most in that memory however, was how her deep azure eyes seemed to glitter like they were made out of gemstone and how the sheer milkiness of her skin practically glowed the moment the sun found her and she saw the blue sky instead of the stormy grey that she'd always lived with.

If he thought real hard about it, that was probably when he first fell in love with her( of course for Juvia, she fell in love with him at first sight).

But now, even though she had become so important that the thought of being separated from her made his heart ache, because of what was happening now, he would end up putting her in danger. He probably already was.

Ever since he'd been hit with what was supposed to be a kill blow from Marde Geer, he'd felt off every now and then. It wasn't until recently that he'd started blacking out. At first it had been just a few moments, and then the marks appeared. Juvia didn't see them until their seventh month together, and he tried his best to reassure her that everything was fine. But then it got worse, because now he was losing time. Larger chunks of his memory began to go missing after that point, he could only remember bits and pieces of the day, but everything else would just...it just wasn't there,and Juvia was only becoming more worried.

He didn't know what was happening, or if it was even life-threatening. It'd only been a year after Tartaros after all, and he still didn't tell her...

He still hasn't told Juvia yet.

He'll tell her tomorrow, before anything else happens, before it gets worse...

He'll tell her he loves her.

.

.

.

Gray Fullbuster never got to tell Juvia Lockser he loved her.

Exactly a year after the battle of Fairy Tail and Tartaros, the devil marks shone and in the middle of the night...

He left.

.

.

.

He doesn't know it's been raining ever since that day.

* * *

A/N: Aha...ha...ha...

TTnTT...

My poor baby Juvia...

I swear, if Gray ends up with Jellal Syndrome(thx for that idea, thefourteenthdarkone~!) I will pound him so hard that he will also have amnesia...

That or lead the official Fullbuster hunting party...whichever comes first~

Thank you~

R&amp;R~!


	19. Happy Holidays! April Fool's Edition

A/N: OSU! Happy (late)April Fool's~! Are most of us hangin' in there!? Ye...?

Ah, well...

...pleh, just...just read the fanfic...please...while i getcaught up here...

Enjoy~!

* * *

Happy April Fool's Fairy Tail!

"_**GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**_"

"SHUT UP NATSU!"

Right as their fists collided with each others face, the wall of Avatar headquarters busted down, smoke and debris quickly filling the room and just as quickly disappear, a vision of scarlet coming into view.

"...Oi, this scent..."

"Eh?...Is that..."

"Oh goddammit..."

"_Gihii_...didn't think you'd show up yet..."

For what beheld their eyes was none other than the great Titania, the blade of purgatory still held out in her rage as she slowly stepped into the room. Erza had returned, with Jellal and Co. in tow.

Her eyes first traced the slumped forms of Lucy and Happy, and then that of the two fools(namely, Natsu and Gray) whom she was most definitely going to unleash her favorite can of ass-whoop upon.

"Waifu, targets have been located. Awaiting the next command set."

"...Jellal, dearest...Sema the pink one if you would,"she said, and aimed her most cold and hateful glare,"I'll deal with the mental one."

Gray gulped as a most devastating and familiar fear wracked his resolve,"Uhhhhh...oh heyyy there, Erza...ehehe...*gulp*...S-so h-how've ya been lately?"

"A-ahahaha! J-Jellal, y'know I can take you, right? L-like in the tower, r-reme-"

"Sorry, Natsu...but as long as I am on this path of redemption, and as long as _my_ _waifu_ demands it...**_TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: SEMAAAA!_**"

As they watched Natsu launch toward the heavens, Erza turned back to Gray,"So, what do you think you're doing here, huh? You think you can get away with removing your _family_ mark and join up with some Zeref _fanatic_ group, Fullbuster? Huh!? Is that what you think!?"

"Well, uh, y'see, it's fo-"

"Oh no...no no no. No. You gon' learn today, you are gonna learn some shit t'day, son."

"N-nnonononononononononono! Erza wait! Please! Uhhh, i-i-it's a joke, 'kay!? H-happy April Fool's~ h-hehehehe!"

"The gig is up, Gray. Let Nee-sama take care of you now."

Those screams were endless the day that Avatar disbanded.

.

.

.

_**Omake**_~!

"And what have we learned, Jay-chan?"

"That Papa was being stupid, and that's why Auntie Erza beat him up."

"Very good~! Ahh, Mama's soo proud of you~! So smart, just like Papa-sama~!"

"Mama, what about Ame-chan? Ame-chan wants to be smart like Nii-sama too~!

"No! Mama, Ame-chan's keeps clinging to me!"

"Only 'cause Ame-chan loves Nii-sama~! And Nii-sama let's Love Rival Nashi-nee-san touch you~!"

"No I don't! I don't know how she punches so fast, I can't even block. Ugh, Mom! Make Ame stop, please!"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, I KNOWWW...IT'S FREAKIN LATE...

...forgive me? *stares with doki doki kawaii kitty eyes*...pwetty pwease?

...

Your patronage is most appreciated!

R&amp;R~!


End file.
